


Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bees

by ALL_CAPS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Photographer Bokuto, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why did I do this to them, akaashi has a gay crisis, collage AU, eh who cares, everyone kinda dense, ft. bokuto being dumb as shit, i just love band aus okay, i should be doing work, im so mean, iwa-chan is so done with his dumbass boyfriend, manager tsukishima, mentions of abusive/toxic relationships, music producer yamaguchi, my own fic is making me sad, oh boy let's see how that goes, oikawa and bokuto are roomates, oikawa be knowing things, singer akaashi baby, this is only my second fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALL_CAPS/pseuds/ALL_CAPS
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is a popular singer who goes by the name Kaashi. (Tsukishima and Yamaguchi suggested it) he may be a singer but he does enjoy playing minecraft and talking to one of his online friends, owlboy4. (great name I know) Though, sooner or later, they'll meet in real life and Akaashi may or may not have a gay crisis.Bokuto Koutarou is a photography student who wants to be a concert photographer, I mean seriously that would such a cool job. When he's not taking photos are hanging out with friend, hes chating and playing minecraft with one of his good online friends tired25/8 (wow I'm so good with online names) When a chance encounter strikes, and a song is written with familiar words, how long will it take for him to put the pieces together?Completed!!(Rated teen for language)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 95
Kudos: 431





	1. Tungs - The Frights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been wanting to do this for a bit and I love my boys. I made each chapter a name of a song from my Bokuaka playlist cuz I love them. But like stay safe on the interweb kids k? K cool. Also here is a list of everyone majors  
> Bokuto-Photography  
> Oikawa-Photography  
> Kenma-Game Developer  
> Kuroo-Sports medicine  
> Iwaizumi-Sports Medicine  
> Then Akaashi is a singer and Yamaguchi is his music producer and Tsukshima is his manager, and the only people who play volleyball are Oikawa and Iwaizumi.  
> Also any songs I use in here are no mine unless started otherwise!  
> Okay! let's get this show on the road!

Meet Akaashi Keiji, or how the world knows him, Kaashi. A popular singer who is only 21. He gained his fame from his first album called Open 24/7. Since then he has released many other songs that the public have thoroughly enjoyed. When asked about his fame, he gives credits to his good friends Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, his manager and music producer, he said the two have always been there for him and he wouldn't be anywhere without the pair.

Right now Akaashi is sitting on his couch, waiting for a friend to come online. On his computer he has a voice chat open, on his TV minecraft was running. He wore a simple black sweatshirt and his black hair was slightly tousled. On the coffee table next to him where scribbles of songs that either didn't sound right or didn't feel right, hopefully he would think of one soon, he was supposed to meet with Yamaguchi soon to talk about possible ideas for the music in his newest song, and Tsukishima had said it might be good to think of a new one to have too. Akaashi really didn't know what to do and had decided to take a break and hang out with a friend. 

Sooner or later his headphones gave a buzz and a familiar voice filled his head. "Hey hey hey! It's nice to play with you again!" Akaashi smiled, the voice belonged to one of his friends he had made online, "Hello Bo, how are you?" Not knowing his really name Akaashi started to call him "Bo" after hearing part of his name yelled from inside his apartment, soon afterwards when Bo wanted to know what he should call Akaashi, he said just to call him "A" not wanting to give way the fact that he was Akaashi. He relished in the fact that Bo was his friend, not because he was famous or anything, but because they happened to meet on a minecraft server around a year ago and had been friends ever since. 

"I'm great A!" Bo's loud and energetic voice filled the dark haired man's ears, "I had a great day in class today! The assignment was to do action shots that displayed teamwork without showing any faces so I asked my roommate who was on the volleyball team if I could take pictures of them!" Akaashi had heard about Bo's roommate, a player on his school's volleyball team. Just from being friends Akaashi had learned that Bo was a college senior who was a photography major, his dream job was to be a concert photographer, he also had played volleyball in high school but had always loved photography. That made Akaashi happy when he first learned that, there was a small hope that he would get to meet Bo in real life one day, he had always wondered what it would be like to meet online friends. He had told Bo that he was a songwriter, but nothing more. There was one thing that Akaashi was very grateful for, the fact that Bo had yet to mention that he sounded similar to the artist Kaashi. Bo had said that he listened to some of his songs, but thankfully the microphone helped mask the sound of his voice. So for right now Akaashi was just "A" to Bo.

"That's really cool. How did you do?"

"I haven't gotten back from my professor yet, but hopefully I did well!" 

Akaashi smiled, it was nice to hear Bo talk so passionately about something he really enjoyed. It was almost cute, though Akaashi had told himself multiple times that even though he did know Bo online, he really didn't know the real Bo, so no falling for people online. He knew how that went. Akaashi's previous boyfriend was utter hell. It turned out that, one, He never truly loved Akaashi, even though Akaashi thought he did, and two, he was only in it for the money. So Akaashi had swore off dating anyone until he really, truly knew why the person supposedly "loved" him. Turning back to game, the dark haired man spoke, 

"So, what do you want to do today? I don't really have a plan."

"Oh! I had a great idea! What if we did a build challenge! I can ask my roomie for a suggestion then he can choose which one is the best!" 

Akaashi smirked, "Oh you're on, what's the first one?"

Bo called his roommate who suggested a castle. Soon the gears in Akaashi's brain started to turn. Skimming through the blocks in his inventory he chose cobblestone to give it a more dated feel to it. Soon later Akaashi had a skeleton for the castle, he panned the camera over to see what Bo was doing and his owl avatar was working on a more stereotypical castle with high triangle towers and a moat. It looked pretty good. Turning back to his own design Akaashi went inside to work on the interior, adding a second floor and some lighting. As the hour slowly went by Akaashi and Bo talked about how life was going, Akaashi told his friend that he was working on a song right now but still really didn know where to go with it. Bo jokingly suggested the title of Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bees, his reasoning? Well he said that the minecraft bees are cute and deserve the world, to which Akaashi spawned a whole bunch of bees over by Bo that he  _ somehow  _ made angry and was trying to run from them. 

"AH! Ohmygod A! What the hell man!" Bo said in his whiny voice that he would use when something inconvenienced him in the game. 

Akaashi laughed, "Still think they're so cute?" 

"Yes. Yes I do, they’re square and friend shaped."

The two laughed and went back to building, soon Bo's roommate came back and looked at the two buildings. He ultimately chose Akaashi's because of what the interior looked like, Akaashi heard Bo mock gasp and say something along the lines of, "Betrayed by my own roommate! How dare thee!" and laughter come from his friend. 

The two played for a bit while longer until Akaashi had to leave. The two said goodbye and signed off, before picking up his phone to call Yamaguchi, he jotted down a few words. 

_ Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bees _


	2. Best Friend - Rex Orange County

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Bokuto Koutarou and his friends as we get a sneak peak into the life of our second character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing! There are some changes that I have made to the original plot of the show, I mean its kinda evident. so here they are.   
> 1\. Akaashi never came to Fukurodani and played volleyball there  
> 2\. Bokuto got injured in a game which made him have to give up volleyball  
> 3\. Kuroo also doesn't play volleyball because of his parents. (just roll with me please)  
> But yeah that kinda explains why Kuroo and Bokuto aren't playing. And the training camp never happened in this so yeah.  
> Have fun!

Meet Bokuto Koutarou, a college senior who is a Photography student at his university. He used to play volleyball in High School but took up photography after getting injured in one of his games, it was a hard choice to make but he still plays on the side. He would have continued but his injury would have worsened, so he stopped playing, but nowadays it's better but still would have effects if he were to keep going on and play. So he makes up for it by going to his roommate's, Oikawa Tooru, games. Right now, he's looking to be a concert photographer, but he would also want to start his own photography business. Though, he might have that chance for a concert gig because he applied for the photographer position for an artist called Kaashi, and He had a good feeling about this one. 

Saying goodbye to A, Bokuto stood up from his computer and walked into the living area of his and Oikawa's dorm room, turning to his brown haired friend he spoke, "I have been betrayed by my roommate, I might just have to call the RA to tell them I can't live with a traitor anymore." He dramatically fell down on a couch. Oikawa laughed, "Well Bo, his was better!" Oikawa had started to call Bokuto "Bo" when they first met, he was one for giving friends nicknames, though Bokuto believed that Oikawa's boyfriend Iawizumi was the one who had to deal with nicknames pretty much his entire life, Oikawa called him Iwa-chan when they where kids and it just stuck, Bokuto normally called him Iawizumi but hanging out with Oikawa for a few years really makes you start using nicknames. 

"But you're my friiiennnnd!!" 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and flopped down on the couch next to him, "I'm boreeeed. Iwa-chan isn't getting back until tomorrow and that's gonna take to lonnnng!"

Bokuto ran his hands through his hair, back in high school it would have been spiked up but he now just let it hang down, it was also a lot easier to maintain that way, "I have an idea," He stood up and grabbed his camera, "I can call Kuroo and Kenma and we can all go down and get some food and take pictures!" 

Oikawa jolted up, his roommate was never one to pass up an opportunity to go out with friends. "I'll go change!" his friend ran back to change as Bokuto grabbed his camera bag and picked up his phone dialing Kuroo's number, 

"Yo Kuroo! Do you wanna come hang out with Oikawa and I and take some pictures....yes Kenma can come. Did you really think I wouldn't let your boyfriend come......oh ha ha very funny, I'll find someone soon enough just you wait.....so yes or no? Sweet! See you soon!" 

Bokuto put his phone in his pocket and grabbed a hat from off the table. He yelled in the direction of his roommate, "Oikawa Tooru if you don't hurry your gay ass up I'm going to leave with out you!"

And equally loud yell came from his firends room, "Oh hush! You take forever to decide what to wear! I'm coming!" Oikawa walked out of his room, there was one thing that Bokuto couldn't deny, Oikawa had a pretty good sense of style, and if he wasn't dating Iwazumi, Bokuto would probably date him, though Bokuto would probably date anyone that gave him enough affection and attention. His friend was wearing a floral button up that he could pull off pretty well, white jeans, and blue sneakers. 

"Ready to roll?"

Oikawa smiled, "You know it!"

The two walked out of the dorm and into the hallway, Bokuto locked the door behind him. "Alright," he said as he finished locking the door, "Kuroo and Kenma said they'd meet us at the plaza by the D building."

Oikawa nodded and the two walked to where they were supposed to meet up, "You know." Oikawa looked at his gray haired friend, "I should set you up with someone." Bokuto halted but Oikawa kept walked he ran to catch up with him,

"Huh? What? Why would you do that? Am I really that loney,"

"Bo, all you friends are dating someone, you are literally the only one not dating anyone, heck even Tobio-chan is dating the orange kid!"

Bokuto laughed, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou where on the volleyball team with Oikawa and Iwazumi, Oikawa seemed to have sort of rivalry with Kageyama, some old high school thing. "I am very much fine right now, I'll find some guy or girl sooner or later,"

"Fine," Oikawa sighed, "But don't come running to me when you have a Bi-crisis over some person," 

Bokuto laughed and the two continued to walk, soon they saw Kuroo and Kenma standing in the plaza, Kenma, like normal, was playing a game on his PSP, and Kuroo was talking to him about something. Oikawa called out to the two, "Yoo-Hoo! Hey guys!" Kuroo waved back and walked over with Kenma, 

"Heyo! So what do we want to do?"

Bokuto gestured to his camera, "I was thinking we could take some photos! The weather is nice so let's take advantage of that!"

"Alright, but be sure to get my good side," Kuroo joked,

"Bro, all of your sides are good." Bokuto and Kuroo both laughed, while Kenma and Oikawa groaned, Kuroo turned to his boyfriend, 

"Aww c'mon Kitten don't be like that!" 

Kenma rolled his eyes at him, "Why did I ever agree to date you."

"Because you love meeeee."

"Unfortunately you are correct."

Oikawa and Bokuto laughed at Kuroo as he gasped. Oikawa spoke up, "Alright love birds, that's cute but I want to take pictures," He turned to Bokuto, "Where to first?"

Bokuto thought for a moment, then an idea popped into his head, "Oh! How about that park with all the streams and bridges, the lights they have in the trees make for really good lighting!"

The group of four walked over the park, when they got there Bokuto went into full photographer mode, positioning people having, someone hold a flashlight for better lighting and other things. Soon, Bokuto had collected a good amount of photos of his friends, even some of him. Oikawa, being a fellow photography student, had wanted to take some of him so he agreed. Then his phone buzzed, he had a new email. 

"Oh hold on guys lemme see what this is."

He unlocked his phone and clicked on the email icon, his heart skipped a beat when he saw the title. 

"Hey hey hey! Guys!" Bokuto yelled at his friends, starling Kenma, 

"What?" Kuroo questioned, 

"You know that concert thing I applied for? I GOT IT!"

His friends cheered, Oikawa gave him a hug, "You mean the one with Kaashi?"

Bokuto smiled wide, his eyes shining, "Yeah!"

"Oh nice, he's hot."

"Dude! You have a boyfriend!" Bokuto replied, 

"What?" Oikawa shrugged, "He is!"

"You're not wrong. But still oh my god this is awesome!" 

Kuroo then recommended they go get ice cream to celebrate and the rest of the group agreed. Smiling, a thought crossed his mind. He should tell A about this when he got the chance! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah Bokuto, go tell A, who is DEFINITELY not Akaashi, great idea, totally go do that man.


	3. Shut up and dance - WALK THE MOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Bokuto does a thing and Akaashi has a moment of gay panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe it's here!!! I love the dumb@sses so much guys it's unreal. Also pretend the XXX-XXX-XXXX is a phone number okay? Okay! Here we go!

Akaashi awoke from a call from Tsukishima. Still laying on his stomach, he fumbled around of his bedside table until his found his phone. He turned it over and pressed the speaker button. Letting his arm fall, he heard Tsukishimas voice over the phone. 

"Good morning Akaashi."

"Morning Tsukishima, bit early don't you think?"

He could almost hear his manager roll his eyes, "Well, the reason I'm calling you is because we found the concert photographer for this months shows, he's also gonna be with us for promotion photos, I sent you some of his social media so you can see who you are working with, you're going to meet him later today, we have a 2:30 lunch. Hows that."

"Just peachy Tsukishima. Tell Yamaguchi I say hello." 

As he hung up the phone Akaashi fianlly got out of bed and checked the time, 7:15, he still had a while until the lunch. Walked over towards his dressing he pulled out and outfit for today, a white collared shirt with a black long sleeve t-shirt underneath, black jeans, and a pair of old converse he has. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his mess of hair and went into the kitchen to grab some food.

Just as he was about to grab an apple his phone buzzed, it was the social media inks from Tsukishima. He pulled them up on his phone. The pictures where good, there was some pictures of local concerts, some of what Akaashi would assumes were the photographers friends. Looking up at the name located at the top, he saw it read Bokuto Koutarou. Akaashi scrolled down a bit to see if he could find a face to the name. He did. Akaashi found a picture that one of Bokuto's friends porably took, it was one of him taking a picture in a park. His smile just seemed so genuine. His hair was a mix of gray and black, and from what Akaashi could see, he had really nice golden eyes, like really nice golden eye. _Damn, he is REALLY good looking, I swear Tsukishima couldn't you have found some other person. Did it have to be him, he is literally all I'm going to think about now._

Akaashi caught himself, _Keiji, now its NOT the time to go falling for someone you've never met, let alone the photographer who's gonna be with you for like a month and then going to leave, its no use.....but god is he good looking._ His computer played a sound, shaking him from his small moment of gay panic, it was a notification that Bo was online, the message along side it read, "Hey hey hey! Get online I have something super important to tell you!" Putting on his headphones Akaashi clicked on the call button, soon Bo's voice filled his headphones, 

"It's not that early! I'm sure he'll find it soon- Oh! Hey A! See! I told you!"

Akaashi softly smiled, "Energetic as always Bo."

Bo laughed, "You bet! Oh guess what I have awesome news! You know the photographer position I applied for?"

The dark haired man thought back to when Bo had mentioned he had applied for a position to be a photographer for a singer, but he couldn't remember who. "Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"Awesome! I got it!"

"Nice, that's really impressive, who was it for again?"

"Oh yeah! It's for the singer Kaashi!"

Akaashi could have died right there. 

_Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT._

Bo...was Bokuto Koutarou, the man Akaashi may or may not have had a moment of gay panic over. Akaashi's mind was running so fast that he didn't even hear Bokuto trying to get his attention. 

"A, A? A you good?" 

Akaashi rubbed his face, "Yeah yeah I'm fine. That's awesome Bo, have a great time." 

He was still trying to fathom what had happened when Bokuto spoke again, "Since I can't play with you as often, I was thinking we could exchange numbers so we could still talk?"

"Uh, sure." Akaashi pulled out his phone, he was lucky enough to have 2 different phone numbers, one professional one and one for friends only, he gave Bokuto the persoanl one, "It's XXX-XXX-XXXX, what about yours?"

Bokuto recited his number to Akaashi and he put it in as a friend contact, he would has his again as a work contact later when they met face to face. Akaashi needed to think about this for a bit so he told Bokuto that he had to go, his friend replied with that he would text him later. Both of them exited the call, the Akaashi grabbed a pillow from the couch and did what any logical person would do in this instance, scream into it. After that h ran his fingers through his hair, he the tried to work out what was happening out loud. 

"Okay, so my online friend who I have know for a couple months now, who has no idea that I'm me, is coming to meet me today because he is going to be the photographer for the next month, who also happens to be really fucking hot and THAT'S not helpful. He's also most likely straight, so I have no chance with him." He paused, "God this sounds like some stupid fanfic that some person would write." 

He pulled out his phone and texted the only person who he could talk to right now, Yamaguchi. 

**Akaashi- 8:19am**

Yamaguchi, how does one stop gay panic?

**Yamaguchi- 8:19am**

You're asking me? I'm dating Tsukki, I experience gay panic every day? Who is it over?

**Akaashi- 8:20am**

The photographer. 

**Yamaguchi- 8:20am**

The one where having lunch with today? Good luck man. 

**Akaashi- 8:20am**

I'm going to go yell into a pillow again. See you at lunch. 

**Yamaguchi- 8:20am**

Have fun with that! You got this!

Akaashi set his phone down and flopped down on the sofa, _Oh boy this is going to be interesting._


	4. Pleaser - Wallows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto is getting ready to finally meet Akaashi, he has his own little Bi crisis.

Bokuto paced round the room, he was getting ready to finally meet Akaashi today. He had just gotten off the computer from when he was talking to A, he typed his friends number into his phone. Excited to finally have it. Walking towards his closet he searched through his clothes trying to find something nice to wear. He had seen that the place they where going to lunch was a nice place and he wanted to wear something nice looking. He wanted to look professional. After a few minutes of no avail he went over to Oikawa's side of the dorm, 

"Hey, Tooru, you think you could help me with finding out an outfit for today?"

The setter looked up from his computer where he was editing some photos, adjusted his glasses, and stood up, "I thought you'd never ask." He said with a smile. 

Oikawa grabbed Boktuo's hand and dragged him over to the closet. "Alright, you want to look professional, but not stuck up. So dark colors like black and brown are a no." He fished around in his roommates closet, "Maybe a blue? Oh!" He pulled out a pair of light red pants, "you wore these for the photography conference! They'll work great! Now...." He looked through his gray haired friends shirts, "A ha!" He gave Bokuto a dark blue button with some light flowers here and there, "Go put that on!"

Bokuto took the clothes and went to go change. Oikawa was waiting for him when he came out. 

"So, how do I look?" 

Oikawa looked at him, "It needs one more thing, hold on." He looked around the room until he found what he was looking for, he yelled back to Bokuto, "Hey buy chance to the want you to bring your camera?"

Bokuto pulled out his phone to check the message from the manager, Tsukishima was his name he thought. Looking over the email it realized it did say to bring his camera. They wanted to see what model he used and how versatile it was,"Uhhh, yeah!" 

Oikawa voice cariied into the room, "Great! Now..lemme just find it...ah ha!" He came back in with his black and red camera bag, "Now, this is very special to me and I'm only letting you use it because it would go well with your outfit and I know how much you care about your camera. So here you can use this for today."

The brown haired man handed him the bag, "Really? I mean this is really special to you."

Oikawa smiled, "I've been meaning to get a new one to, so go out there and kill it!" 

Bokuto nodded and walked out the door, "Tell Iwaizumi hi when he gets here okay?" he yelled behind him know that Oikawa was going to pick up Iwaizumi from the airport that day.

"Alright! Go have fun!" and with that Bokuto closed the door behind him. Typing in the address of the place he was going, he saw that he could ride the train there. He was about to put his phone away when Kuroo called him, 

"Hey man!" Kuroo voiced filled his ears,

"Hey Kuroo, what's up?"

"Just wanted to wish you luck today! Have a fun time! Kenmas here too!"

Bokuto smiled, he was so lucky to have such awesome friends. He heard a small "good luck" that sounded like Kenma, "Thanks Kenma!" 

Kuroo spoke again, "Dude it is so cool that you get to do this, never the less work with Kaashi! Hiis music's really good, he's is also reallt good looking."

"What is it with you guys and trying to tell me he's hot? First Tooru and now you! Don't tell me you're gonna tell me to try to get him to fall for me, because I can tell you that he most certainly not be interested in the disaster Bi that is Bokuto Koutarou."

Kuroo laughed, "You never know. Maybe he has a thing for disaster bi's?"

"Why and I friends with you?"

"Because you love meeee."

"God, I feel bad for Kenma,"

"Oh! How dare you. I'm so hurt."

"Oh ha ha very funny sir, oh hey, do you think drive Tooru over to the airport today? I asked him if he needed a ride a couple days ago."

"Is Iwaizumi coming today?"

"Yeah he gets in around 3 and I'll be at lunch,"

"Yeah sure. My class got canceled today so sure."

"Great thanks man!"

Bokuto said his good byes and boarded the train, he skimmed through his instagram when he got a text. Looking at who it was from he saw it was from A. The clicked on the text. 

**A- 1:55**

Hey, it's A. 

**Bo- 1:55**

Oh! Hey man! What's up?

**A- 1:55**

Nothing much getting ready for lunch. 

**Bo- 1:56**

Oh nice! I'm getting ready for my lunch with Kaashi, but you know that since I told you this morning! :D!

**A- 1:56**

Ah, well have a nice time. Where are you going?

**Bo- 2:10**

Some fancy place a train ride away for my dorms. I'm kinda nervous.

**A- 2:10**

Why?

**Bo- 2:11**

Well because he's a celebrity and all and I don't want to come off to...fanboyish I guess. 

**A- 2:11**

I'll bet you'll do great. You're a great guy. And he's just another guy. Just because he's "famous" doesn't mean he's going to be a inconsiderate asshole. 

Something about that made Bokuto feel better. Like it was coming right from Akaashi himself. He was just another person and it said something that he was willing to meet with him. He was just a photographer after all. A voice came over the intercom announcing the stop. 

**Bo- 2:12**

Well I gotta go! It's my stop! I'll text you later okay!

**A- 2:12**

Alright, Bo. Have a nice time

Sliding his phone into his pocket and making sure Oikawas camera bag was okay, he got off the train and headed in the direction of the restaurant. When he got there someone came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. The was a man who was probably in his early 20's. His face was dotted with freckles and his olive colored hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, he was slightly shorter than Bokuto. "Bokuto Koutarou?" He questioned. 

Bokuto smiled, "Yep thats me!"

the shorter man held out his hand with a grin, "I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi! Akaashi's music producer!"

He took Yamaguchi's hand, "Its a pleasure to meet you Yamaguchi!"

"Same here!" He led Bokuto over to a table with four chairs, at on of them was another man with blonde hair and glasses, "This is Tsukishima Kei! He's the manager!"

Boktuo nodded, "You're the one who sent the information correct?"

Tsukishima nodded, "Yes, that was me."

"Don't worry about him." Yamaguhci piped up, "He doesn't talk much,"

Tsukishima looked at him, "Really? I though I talked a good amount,"

Yamaguchi shrugged, "Well sit down, Akaashi should be here soon!"

The three men talked for a bit, Bokuto showed them his camera and all the stuff it did. they soon started talking about their lives. Yamaguhci and Tsukishima found out that Bokuto used to play volleyball and was one of the best spikers in his prefecture until he injured himself, not being able to play was hard but he found out he really like photography. They talked a bit more until Yamaguchi spotted someone walk in, "Oh! Hey Akaashi!" 

"Sorry I'm late, ran into a bit of traffic."

The voice sounded familiar, but Bokuto couldn't place it, probably just because he heard his music before. He turned to see Akaashi, a single thought ran through his head. 

_Oh no, he's hot._


	5. Midnight Memories - One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finally arrived, Bokuto had a gay crisis, now they're just talking. Yamaguchi desides to pull the "Oh uhhh, Tsukki and I gotta go somewhere...why don't you guys talk!" shit...so, where does this leave our two main characters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T @ ME FOR USING A 1D SONG. MKAY.   
> Also sorry fornot updating yesterday, I'll update again tomorrow to keep the order right but I was feeling really unmotavited and only got out a chapter fir my chat fic so I'm so sorry!  
> Also you any of you guys have Spotify and want some Haikyuu playlists to listen to here are mine!   
> Akaashi Keiji: A study  
> [owl noises intensify]  
> We are the protaganists of the world - Bokuaka  
> they're all made by a_em_bee so it'd be awesome if you checked them out! Now! On to the fic!

Akaashi sat down at the table. He looked at the other three people seated at the square table. In front of him was Tsukishima, next to him was Yamaguchi, and low and behold guess who just had to be the person sitting next to Akaashi,  _ Bokuto flippen Koutarou.  _ The guy, that not even a few hours ago, did Akaashi had a gay crisis over. And who also was his online friend but the gray haired man didn't know that!  _ God dammit,  _ Akaashi cursed in his mind,  _ can't a guy go 30 minutes without something weird happening.  _ At least he wasn't sitting across from Bokuto, if he was he'd probably just get really distracted by his eyes.  _ He does have very nice eyes. Really Keiji. We can’t go falling for every good looking guy you meet. We know how that goes.  _

“Sorry I’m so late. I ran into a bit of traffic.”

“It’s fine!” Yamaguchi gave a smile, “We’ve only been here a bit. And we got to have a nice conversation with Bokuto! He’s really cool! He also takes really good pictures!”

Bokuto awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, and smiled “Thanks. Also Thank you for the position, this is really cool!”

“I’m glad, we haven’t had a photographer as excited as you for a bit,” Akaashi interjected, “The last one we had was super moody all the time, Tsukishima even yelled at him one.”

Yamaguchi laughed, “Oh yeah! It was kinda funny, he was really scared after that!” 

“Wow,” Bokuto gave a small laugh, “Well hopefully I do a good job!” he smiled,

_ He has a really nice smile _ . Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yanaguchi whisper something to Tsukishima. Oh no, he knew where this was going. Sometimes when Yamaguchi thought something was going well with Akaashi and another person he’d say that him and Tsukishima had a “meeting” to go to and leave the two. Akaashi shot Yamaguchi a “Don’t you even think about look” and the olived haired producer gave him “Imma do it and you can’t stop me look.”

“Ah shoot!”

Akaashi internally rolled his eyes, If it was anyone else it would have been fine, but no it had to be I’m-so-good-looking-and-have-an-amazing-smile Bokuto Koutarou.

“Tsukki and I have a meeting we have to go to! Why don’t you guys stay and talk!”

The two looked at eachother, “Sure!” Bokuto piped up. 

“Great!” Yamaguchi flashed a smile, “Have fun!”

And with that Yamaguhci grabbed Tsukishima's hand and left. It was a few seconds of awkward silence until Bokuto spoke up, “So..what made you want to do this?”

Akaashi thought about it for a moment, “Well I had always liked music and singing and I thought why not just do it full time, I met Yamaguchi by chance and he said that his boyfriend was in the music business and could help me out. From there it just spiraled into this and I’m really lucky, I guess?”

“Uh, that’s really cool. Though if given the chance, would you have liked to have what someone would say a normal life would be?”

“Huh,” Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, “Well no one’s really asked me that before.”

Bokuto had an emmabarsed look on his face, “Ah shit! I’m sorry I shouldn’t have pried!” Akaashi heard a small “Nice going Koutarou” under Bokuto's breath. 

“No no it’s fine. I mean it would be a lot different, I originally planned on going to work for a publishing company and I guess that would have been a lot more normal than this, but I do enjoy this because I get to do something that makes people happy, and that’s nice. I also want to be looked at as a person too, it’s not like I’m some higher person than everyone else! Speaking of which. Here,” Akaashi gave Bokuto a card with his work phone number on it, he almost forgot because he did technically already have his number but god imagine how weird it would have been if he had just said “ _ Oh yeah! By the way! You’re one of my really close online friends but I was too scared to tell you because I wanted to keep our friendship the way it was and not have you act different because I’m famous or anything!”  _ “This is my number, If you need something or want to organize a shoot or anything like that you know have all of our number, “Or,” He took a pause, he was  _ supposed  _ to give his phone number to him but for some reason Akaashi really wanted to, “If you just want to, you know, talk?”

Bokuto took the card and smiled, “Thanks! That’s really nice of you Akaashi! Oh by the way! Would you want to do a shoot tomorrow! I’m free and have a couple good ideas of where we could do it!”

Akaashi gave a small smile, “Sure.”

_ Damn, I really have fallen for him haven’t I.  _

* * *

Soon the lunch was over and the pair parted ways. When Akaashi finally got to his apartment his phone buzzed, It was a text from Bokuto, but from his personal phone.  _ Alright he doesn't know that it’s me, right now I’m just A.  _ He opened the text and read the message.

**Bo- 4:35pm**

Holy shit...I might have just had the biggest bi-crisis a guy could ever have

_ He’s not talking about me right...no way he could be talking about me, probably just some person he met on the way home….yeah...seems plausible enough.  _

**A- 4:35pm**

Why?

**Bo- 4:35**

Okay so you know how I had lunch with Akaashi today, damn is he good looking, like holy shit. 

Akaashi almost dropped his phone,  _ Ah ha...he is talking about.  _ His face was flushed red. 

**Bo- 4:36**

I kinda want to kiss him but he’s famous and shit and he’s probably not into me. 

_ He VERY much is! And you have NO idea that you are talking to HIM and just told HIm that you want to KISS him, he’d also not be opposed to that.  _

Akaashi let out an “oh shit.” and covered his face with his hand, “Okay,” He spoke, “So the guy that I’ve kinda just met just said he’d kiss me, I’m not oppsoed to that, I’d like to kiss him too, but what the fuck, this makes everything so much more awkward! And I have to see him tomorrow! And I can’t just tell him! I don’t want to lose this!! Arg fuck! What do I do!” 

(Well first Akaashi you should probably respond because Bokuto is sitting in his own apartment having his own bi-crisis, so pick up the phone and respond!)

Akaashi finally picked up his phone

**A- 4:37**

Oh, well I don’t really know how to help you. Good luck! Gotta, go do something! Bye!

(Very smooth Akaashi...very)

Akaashi flopped down on the couch and threw a pillow over his face, tempted to yell into it. 

_ Why the FUCK are feelings so weird! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha n i c e also the suff in parenthese are kinda things from like a 3rd person narrator and not bokuto or akaashi.


	6. Loving is Easy - Rex Orange County

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the...events...that occured yesterday. Akaashi is going have to figure out how to balance that fact that he's going to have to see Bokuto almost every day, and know that he likes him. But Bokuto doesn't know what. So, how will this play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so basicly bokuto is a disater bi and Akaashi has no clue what to do around fans.

Bokuto checked his watch for the sixth time in a span of roughly 5 minutes. Akaashi had said to meet him at the outdoor market close to the place where they had lunch yesterday. Akaashi had chosen that one out of a few different places that Bokuto had suggested and he was glad. Bokuto had dome plenty of shoots here before, well if you count Oikawa wanting to have photos taken and Kuroo dragging Kenma along because he claimed "it would be good for you to get outside!" (to which Kenma responded with "I am fine inside with my video games") also Iawizumi making sure his boyfriend doesn't do anything  _ to  _ stupid. Though besides that Bokuot had done some shoots here for friends, clients, and class projects. His most recent one that was done here was how could one show love in pictures with no human subjects. Bokuto had chosen some hold family stores and well used tools and accessories. As much as Bokuto wasn't the best with things like science and math, he was extremely good with photography. It gave him something to be excited about. 

Bokuto still remembers how he came to enjoy photography so much. It was a bittersweet story. It all started at a practice match around the end of his third year of highschool. Bokuto was getting ready to play against Nekoma, Fukurodani's rival, both Kuroo and Kenma were both there. Bokuto had jumped for a spike but fell badly and fractured his ankle and cracked a bone in his foot. He didn't really remember anything until the doctor had said those 5 words that had shattered his world. 

"You can't play volleyball anymore."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Bokuto. But the damage done to your foot is sever and if you continue to play it could further damage it and just become worse."

"And there's nothing you could do?"

"I'm sorry to say no, there is nothing we can do."

To put it simply, Fukurodani didn't go to nationals that year. 

Kuroo and Kenma came and hung out with Bokuto almost every time they could.

"Aw come on Bo it can't be that bad! I mean...this could be a way to find something else you might like!"

Bokuto looked at his friend, "Thanks for the sentiment man, but volleyball was my life. There was something about being able to play that made is amazing. The feeling of getting a perfect spike, or the look on the other teams face when you pull a feint. I never get to experience that anymore. Lucky for you, you get to."

Kuroo sighed, "Well about that. My parents are making me stop playing."

"Wait really?" Bokuto looked at his friend with wide eyed shock. "Why?"

"They don't want me getting hurt, and I don't think they ever really thought I could make it professionally. So I'm going into sports medicine in college."

"Oh." Bokuto looked down, "It's probably my fault."

"Hey," Kuroo put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Hey look at me, it's not your fault, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. But I got you this."

Kuroo grabbed a box from beside him and handed it to Bokuto. It contained the first camera Bokuto had ever gotten from there he began to really enjoy it, and not only did he enjoy it. He was really good at it. So low and behold he applied to some universities for the photograph program and somehow got the same one that Kuroo and Kenma were going to, and from there he met Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Soon he was helping take promotional pictures for the volleyball team and met Kageyama, Oikawa's junior, and through him he met Hinata, a short guy with a fiery passion and endless energy. So in a way photography really helped him. 

Bokuto phone buzzed shaking him out of his trance, it was an text from Akaashi, 

**Akaashi- 8:34**

Hey sorry I'm running late, trying to escape some fans. I'm not too far away but it's tricky.

Bokuto laughed, he wasn't surprised. Now Akaashi wasn't famous like BTS or Robert Downey Jr famous where he had to deal with constant paparazzi, but more like internet famous. 

**Bokuto- 8:34**

Want some help? Send your location and I'll come down and help. 

**Akaashi- 8:35**

Please.

**Akaashi shared his location.**

Bokuto looked at it. Akaashi wasn't that far away. He adjusted his camera bag and began to look for Akaashi. Soon her found him. He was talking with a group of girls. Who all seemed a bit to extoced, and by the look on his face, Akaashi seemed a bit unfomtable. When the dark haired man finally saw Bokuto his face gave a sigh of relief. 

"Akaashi hey! Ready to start the shoot?" 

Bokuto gained the attention of the girls as he walked over. Akaashi looked at him, slightly smiling with a thank you this is kinda uncomfortable for me look on his face. 

"Who's this?" One of the girls piped up, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Bokuto's face went slightly red and he noticed Akaashi look down quickly,  _ god I wish he was my boyfriend. God dammit Koutarou now is NOT the time to have a bi crisis you can have one when you talk with Oikawa about this.  _

He laughed it off, "Oh no way! He's way to out of my league. I'm just the photographer! Now if you'd excuse us we have a shoot we have to do! Good bye!" 

He subconcily went to grab Akaashi's hand because that's what he did whenever he led his friends anywhere but stopped himself and tapped Akaashi on the arm, "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes, lets, let's get going."

The two walked off and thankfully the girls didn't follow. "Ya know," Bokuto started, "For a celebrity I would think you would know what to do with fans." 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, "I can deal with the normal fan and maybe one or 2 at a time but when a whole group comes up it's kinda stressful. Though concerts are fun. It's just the one on one stuff that's weird."

"Like when one of them asked if I was your boyfriend?"

Akaashi looked down,  _ Oh shit did I say something wrong.  _ "I mean I guess, It's kinda weird when random people come up to me and want to know things about my personal life. I understand that I'm famous or whatever but I do like having my personal life be personal you know." 

Bokuto nodded,  _ thank god I thought I fucked up there,  _ "I get it, if I was in your position I'd probably feel the same thing." 

When the pair finally arrived to the place Bokuto went into photographer mode, trying to find the places that were best according to lighting, the rule of thirds, positions, and many other things. Every so often Akaashi would laugh at something stupid Bokuto had said, or give a real smlie when Bokuto told him he was doing well. Those where the time when Bokuto would get the best pictures.  _ God he has such a nice smile, handsome too.  _ There was one thing that the gray haired man wasn't the best at, and that was dealing with crushes. Part of him wanted to tell Akaashi and hope for the best, but his ratianly side (which is very slight and isn't used very much) told him that he shouldn't. It's not like Akaashi had feelings for him. Right now Akaashi was just a client and that's what he would stay for as long as this job went. And plus, Akaashi has probably had so many confesion said to him that Bokutos wouldn't even matter. Putting that thought away the shoot finished up and the two said goodbye. 

"We have a promotional shoot tomorrow, just to let you know."

"Ah, I remember Tsukishima told me yesterday after lunch. I'll you then alright."

"Goodbye Bokuto-san, see you tomorrow."

"Ya know you can just call me Bokuto right? And I'll see you then!"

Bokuto then took the train home. Getting to his dorm room he opened the door to see Oikawa and iwaizumi on the couch watching a movie about aliens, which isn't so surprising. 

"Iwaizumi! You're back! Hey man!" 

Bokuto waved to the couple, "Oh hey Bokuto, yeah Kuroo and Oikawa picked me up yesterday and he basically begged me to come watch alien movies with him while you have a bi ciris at work. 

Bokuto looked over at Oikawa, "You told him??! That's it I can't trust you with anything!" He pointed his finger accusing at the setter. 

"Awww, but you do need someone to help you with it though! Did anything happen today?" The setter pried,

"Well," Bokuto sighed, "I did almost grab his hand and I was asked if I was his boyfriend by a group of fans. And he is unfairly good looking and I don't know what to do."

"Damn, you're whipped for this guys from what I've heard." Iawizumi laughed.

"Oikawa Tooru you have officially been taken off the Trusted with Bokuto's secrest list. Now move over I wanna see what this is to." 

And with that the three friends continued watching the movie. 


	7. Valentine - COIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi has a promotional photoshoot to do press for his upcoming concert. He accidentally letś something slip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho ho what's this...

Akaashi walked into the room where the shoot was being held. There was a big white background with lots of light blaring in his face. It took his eyes a bit to adjust to the harsh white light that was around the room. When he finally did he noticed Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing by one of the cameras talking to one of the assistants. Akaashi made his way over to his firends. 

"Hello, how long have you guys been here?"

Tsukishima checked his watch, "About twenty minutes, what took you so long."

"Overslept" Akaashi said sheepishly, that wasn't the whole truth. He had actually stayed up pretty late talking to Bokuto, as A of course. He wasn't quite ready for him to figure out that A was actually Akaashi. "Slept through my alarm, sorry."

Yamaguchi gave a smlie, he was the more understanding of the couple, "It's fine. We still need Bokuto and he already told us he was going to be running a bit late."

"Speaking of Boktuo," Tsukishima interjected, "What did you guys do yesterday?"

"Oh yeah! You guys did a photoshoot didn't you!" Yamaguchi nodded, "I don't think we had one on the calender, "Why did you set up one?"

Akaashi fiddled with his fingers, "Well, I, I -uh."

Yamaguchi's eyes lit up, _oh no, I know this look._ "Do you like him?" He said in a sing song tone.

"Don't be stupid Yamaguchi, why would he like the photographer?"

Akaashi sighed, "Maybe-"

"You do?!" Both men spoke, with varying intensity. Yamaguchi's was more of a "Oh my gosh you do! I knew it!" and Tsukishima's was more of a "Oh my gosh you idiot. You do?!"

Akaashi flinced, "Not so loud!" 

"I don't think I've seen you fall for someone so fast since-" Yamaguchi shut up as Tsukishima gave him a glare. 

"No no it's okay." Akaashi sighed, "It'd be stupid to ignore the past. I just," he paused, "I don't want it to end like last time."

Yamaguchi put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, for what I could tell, Bokuto doesn't seem like the guy to do that to." He took his hand away, "Now, tell me all the things you like about him."

Akaashi groaned, "Really? Now?"

"Yes!"

"Fine," Akaashi thought for a moment, what did he like about Bokuto? "Well he has a very nice smile. His eyes are really pretty too. He's the kinda person you feel at home with." Tsukishima scoffed, "Don't you scoff Tsukishima you said the same things to me when you were crushing on Yamaguchi."

"Awww! Really Tsukki!" Yamaguchi gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

The blonde blushed, "Just continue."

Akaashi gave a small smile, "I really don't know, there's just something about him."

"Wow, you really are whipped for him."

"Oh really Yamaguchi I had no idea?" Akaashi said sarcastically. _I wonder where he is right now._ As if right on cue Bokuto walked in. He was wearing a plain blue t shirt with a black zip up over it. His camera bag was around the shoulders and he had a big smile on his face. Akaashi couldn't help but smlie back, and he wasn't a very smiley person. _God that stupid smile._

"Good morning Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, "Like I said yesterday, you can just call me Bokuto! Now, do we have a plan of what we want to do."

Tsukishima walked over, "Yes actually, we want to take some photos to advertise to the upcoming concert." Tsukishima went on the describe the type of photo they were going for. Bokuto nodded every one in a while, he pulled out a small note pad and jotted down some things. Akaashi couldn't help but admire how passionate he was about photography. It was nice to see a person be happy in what they love doing. Photography was to Bokuto as singing was to Akaashi. A way for them to both expressed themselves in a way that was special to them. Akaashi wondered if he was like this back when he played volleyball. Akaashi had played him middle school but never really showed any interest in playing in highschool and focused on his music. He wondered if things had gone differently, maybe if he had met Bokuto sooner, if he would have continued to play. Bokuto had said he was a wing spiker for Fukurodani one time. AKaashi had almost gone to that school. Maybe if he did he would have met Bokuto and had a reason to play. Maybe he could have been his setter. 

But that was in the past. Things that Akaashi couldn't change. Right here right now, Akaashi was a singer and Bokuto was a photographer. But who knows maybe they could have been Bokuto and Akaashi, captain and vice captain, setter and spiker. 

"Akaashi?"

"Akaashi?"

"Keiji?"

"Akaashi Keiji!!"

Tsukishima snapped him back to reality, "Oh, uh, Sorry I was thinking about something."

"It better be your new song!" Tsukishima gave him a look, "You need to think of one soon."

"I have an idea, it's called broken hearts and minecraft bees or something."

_Shit._

_Shit shit shit._

Akaashi shouldn't have said that, that was the song that Bokuto had told him to write a while ago when they where playing minecraft. Akaashi's eyes darted over to Bokuto, the gray haired man just kinda stood there. No indication that he knew that song. Akaashi hope and prayed to whatever god did this sort of thing that Bokuto wouldn't put the two thing's together. 

"Good," The tall man adjusted his glasses, "Now ready to do the shoot?"

The group walked over to where the pictures where going to be taken. Time flew by as the pictures where taken. Akaashi was good at suppressing his thought so that people couldn't tell that something was eating at him. The entire shoot Akaashi had the couple thoughts run through his head. 

_What if he hates me after this?_

_What if he thinks I know A and that is stole it from A?_

_What if he finds out and doesn't trust me afterwards?_

_All chances of us would vanish, they're already so slim._

But one this brought him a bit of peace, _but he does like me, so maybe, just maybe. Everything will be okay._

Soon the shoot ended. Bokuto put his camera away, "Alright! I'll get these edited and to you guys tomorrow! Then we can talk about if I need to make any changes to them. See you tomorrow! Bye everyone!" 

AKaashi smiled as he walked away, "Goodbye Bokuto, see you tomorrow."

Bokuto smiled, "Hey you called me Bokuto!"

Akaashi cocked his head, "No I'm pretty sure I said Bokuto-san, Bokuto-san."

"Sure you did. Well goodbye!" 

It was quiet for a bit, 

"You abosulaty were flirting with him."

"Yamaguchi!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will happen...will Bokuto connect the dots? Will they end up together?! Who knows! (well I know but don't think about that!)


	8. Boyfriend - COIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi shoots his shot, plzdon'tfuckthisupman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH I"M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. STUFF HAPPENED AND I WAS SWAMPED WITH SPANISH WORK. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I"M SO SORRYYYYYYY!!!!!  
> (Also don't kill me for using Adobe Photoshop...Idk photo editing softwares and I had to look it up)

After Bokuto left from the shoot he made his way home. Though something was a little off, something in him knew that he should have recognized that title. _What was is again? Broken hearts and trees? Bees? Arg, it'll come to me later._ Unlocking his dorm room door he walked inside and put his stuff down. Oikawa was nowhere to be found so he could only assume his brown haired friend was over at Iwaizumi's doing god know what. Heading over to his computer he took out the SD card from his camera and loaded it into his laptop. He opened Adobe Photoshop and began to work. This was one of Bokuto's favorite parts. Yes he could take good photos without editing, but being able to add that touch (touch of class as Oikawa called it) was really cool. It made all that more personal. The hours went by as Bokuto sat on the couch editing his photos. 

He wasn't going to deny it. Akaashi was really good looking. And he was nice. That was a plus. Nice _and_ good looking. Though the only problem was the fact that he was a famous singer and Bokuto was just a college photographer. But god did he wish he had a chance, he really did. 

About an hour passed until Oikawa walked in, "Hello," Bokuto said without looking up, "How was Iawizumi's bed?" Bokuto didn't need to look up to tell that Oikawa was blushing. The setter shot him a look.

"Okay first off, fuck you, second off, it was nice thank you."

"Knew it."

"Fuck off, what are you doing?"

Oikawa walked to the couch where Bokuto sat and peaked over his shoulder, "Editing photos from yesterday's shoot."

"Ooo can I see?" Oikawa sat down next to Bokuto looking at the pictures, "Nice job. So how's it going." He said with a sing song voice. 

"What do you mean?"

Oikawa huffed, "I mean the 'Get Bokuto a boyfriend (who more specifically is the singer Akaashi Keiji) plan."

Bokuto looked at his friend, "Oikawa I told you, there's no way in hell that I'm going to end up dating him, it's not like he's even into me-" Before he could continue he phone rang, he looked to his who it was, the caller ID read Akaashi Keiji, "Holy fuck" he breathed, "Holy fuck Oikawa he's calling me!" He stopped himself, it was probably just about some shoot or meeting that he would have to go to tomorrow. The gray haired man gingerly picked up the phone and answered the phone. 

"Hey Akaashi! What's up!" 

"Oh, hello Bokuto-san-" Akaashi voice came through the phone,

"Just Bokuto is fine!" he interjected,

"Alright, well hello Bokuto, I was wondering if you would like to, uh, hang out tomorrow?"

Bokuto cocked his head, "Like for a shoot or something?"

He heard Akaashi exhale, "No, like just hang out, the two of us."

Bokutos face heated up. Never in a million years did he ever think that Akaashi fucking Keiji would want to hang out with him. "Oh! Yeah! That would be awesome!"

"I'm glad, I'll meet you at the train stop, I have a meeting around 2 so we could had out till then."

Bokuto's face lit up, "I'd love that Akaashi. I'll see you then!"

"Same to you." With that Akaashi hung up the phone. 

_Holy fuck. Holy FUCK. HOLY FUCK! He wants to hang out...hang out with me! Not even for work, just the two of us!!!_

Oikawa snapped him out his happy thoughts, "So was was that about." the brunette inquired. 

"He wants to hang out with me! Like just to two of us, not even like a shoot or something!"

"Sounds like a date to me." he hummed,

Bokuto blushed and shoved his friend who dramatically fell on to the couch, "It's not a date! It's just a hang out!" 

"With a guy who you are clearly head over heels for."

Bokuto groaned, he was pretty much head over heels for Akaashi, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way tomorrow, he was just going to hang out, and it was going to be nice.

The two friends stayed up a bit later talking and helping edit photos. Bokuto checked the time, it was 8:47. He should probably get some sleep. He got off the couch, "Alright I'm gonna go get some sleep." He said goodnight to Oikawa and heading to bed. Excited for the day ahead. 

* * *

Bokuto woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. He pulled himself out of bed, put on some clothes, brushed his teeth, grabbed a snack, and said goodbye to Oikawa before heading out the door to meet Akaashi at the train stop. His phone rang in his pocket, it was Kuroo. 

"Hey hey hey! What's up!"

"Oh shit man you picked up, I thought you'd still be sleeping." Kuroo voice peaking through the phone. 

Bokuto laughed, "Very funny Kuroo, but no, I'm going to hang out with Akaashi today!"

"Like on a date?"

Bokuto rolled his eyes, "No idiot, it's not a date! He doesn't even like me like that man! Let a guy be happy to hang out with people."

He could almost see his friend scoff and roll his eyes, "Whatever, sounds like a date to me. Well good luck Bo. Don't fuck it up!"

"I'm not gonna fuck it up! Don't worry. I'll call you when I'm back okay!"

Kuroo said goodbye and Bokuto hung up, the time was 10:30, he had gotten a text from Akaashi saying he'd meet Bokuto at eleven. Bokuto had decided to get there a bit earlier just to make sure he didn't keep Akaashi waiting, he still had about a 10 minute walk to the stop, so he'd have time to grab a snack. Walking to the university coffee shop he saw two familiar faces working behind the counter. 

"Daichi! Suga! Hey guys!" 

The gray haired man turned when he heard his name, he tapped the brown haired one on his shoulder to get his attention. 

"Good morning Bokuto!" Suga smiled, "I haven't seen you in here for a bit, what's up!" 

"Nothing much! I'm just going to hang out with someone."

"Who is the someone." Daichi interjected. 

"Well, you guys know Kaashi right? The singer?"

Suga nodded his head while Daichi hummed a mmhm. 

"Well I'm working as a photographer for him right now and he asked me if I would like to hang out.

"Oh shit really?!" Suga exclaimed, maybe a bit too loud because it earned him a small hit from Daichi. "That's really cool Bokuto! Have a nice time!"

Bokuto smiled, "I hope so!" Daichi slid over a bag with a chocolate pastry in it. Bokuto handed him some money and said his goodbyes. Walking out of the shop he made his way to the train stop. 

* * *

Bokuto scanned the crowd for Akaashi, he was sitting on a bench looking at his phone. Bokuto walked over. 

"Hey hey hey! Good morning Akaashi!"

The dark haired man looked up, "Good morning Bokuto-san, I'm glad you could make it.' He stood up, "So what should we do?"

Bokuto thought for a moment, well there is a really cool park that's about a 45 minute train ride that has a really good ice cream place? Would you like to go there. 

Akaashi gave a small smile that made Bokuto melt, "that'd be nice."

The two boarded the train. It was a relatively short train ride so they talked for a little bit. Bokuto showed Akaashi some pictures of his friends, 

"This is Kuroo, he's one of my best friends, the small guys next to him is Kenma, his boyfriend. How Kenma puts up with him I have no idea."

Akaashi laughed softly, if one could die by seeing the person they were very much in love with laugh Bokuto could have died right there. He pointed to Oikawa, "That's Oikawa, my roommate, he's a bit of an ass sometimes but we love him. He plays volleyball on our universities team. I would have too if it weren't for my injury, but I still play from time to time." 

"You know," Akaashi spoke, "I played volleyball in middle school for a bit, but never continued in high school."

Bokuto's face lit up, "Really?! That' so cool Akaashi, what position did you play?"

"Setter."

"Makes sense, you have setter hands."

"What?"

"Your hands just look like they would be good for setting!" Bokuto paused, "Hey! We should play one time! I bet my friends would love to meet you, and coincidentally they all played volleyball in high school!"

"I'd like that Bokuto-san."

* * *

They soon arrived at the park, the time was around 12 so they still would have a bit of time to just hang out. Bokuto led Akaashi to his favorite place to get ice cream, he told him to get whatever he wanted, he'd pay. When the both had gotten ice cream Bokuto made Akaashi close his eyes. 

"Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Mm, Well, it is a surprise so keep your eyes closed okay!"

Bokuto took Akaashi's hand and guided him to his favorite part of the park. a grassy hill that overlooks the park and the city. He sat Akaashi down. 

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Akaashi opened his eyes, "Wow, this is really pretty Bokuto-san," he said softly

"Not as pretty as you." Bokuto whispered under his breath. 

"What was that?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing!" Bokuto laughed awkwardly. 

"Thank you for taking me here. I don't often get to just hang out like this."

"Well I'm glad you chose me to hang out with."

The hours went by as Akaashi and Bokuto talked. They talked about life, song writing, photography, Akaashi even sang a little bit, (Bokuto almost died but that's besides the point), but unfortunately it was nearing 2. Akaashi and Bokuto stood up. 

"Well I have to go, we should do this again."

Bokuto smiled "We should."

The two of the stood facing each other, it was slightly awkward until Akaashi leaned forward and gave Bokuto a kiss on the cheek, they both blushed. 

"Well, uh..I'll...see you tomorrow." Akaashi stammered.

Bokuto stood there, red in the face, "Uh yeah. I'll...I'll see you then."

With that, Akaashi took his leave. Bokuto fumbled for his phone. He called Kuroo. 

"Kuroo."

"What's up?"

"Kuroo."

"Yes?"

"Kuroo, he kissed me on the cheek."

"What?"

"Akaashi. Kissed me. On the cheek."

"WHAT?!!?"

"I KNOW DUDE I'M FREAKING OUT."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo...how we feeling?


	9. I Don't Care - Fall Out Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We now see Akaashi having a crisis at his meeting, then we go to Bokuto...who is also having a crisis, thought it is at his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo boy......Akaashi baby I love you but I do agree with the readers, KISSING HIM THEN LEAVING ONLY LEADS TO AWKWARD CONVERSATIONS THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!

Akaashi didn't pay attention very well at the meeting. It was a small one just Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and a few publicists and general managers looking for possible concert venues. Akaashi knew in the end it would be up to Tsukishima in the long run, and Akaashi had more.... _important....._ things to think about. Akaashi went over what had happened earlier in his mind. Bokuto and him were just hanging out, that was nice. It had been a while since had had just gotten to hang out with someone. Yes, he did hang out with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, but pretty much no one else. He _did_ know some other popular singers like Konoha Akinori and Yaku Morisuke, but Akaashi didn't think he could classify those people as friends. They were more like work friends. People you could say you were friends with but not really. Akaashi must have muttered something out loud because the GM that was talking spoke.

"Mr. Akaashi? Do you have something to had,"

Akaashi looked up, "Oh, no. Go on please."

"Alright, so like I was saying."

The GM continued to talk as Akaashi thought. So the two were hanging out, that was clearly evident already. Bokuto bought him ice cream, that was very nice of him. Bokuto also took him to a nice park and a really pretty place in it, also very nice of him. They sat there for a bit. Akaashi sang and was very happy about the starstruk look in Bokuto's eyes. His friend, _Is he my friend? Well, considering what happened I guess he his? Maybe even more? Don't get ahead of yourself Keiji,_ had also offered to play volleyball with him. He hadn't played in a bit, but Akaashi appreciated the offer and gladly took him up on it. Hopefully that still was going to happen. 

The last bit of moments played in Akaashi's head. He had said he had to go to the meeting and the two had stood up. They found themselves facing each other and Akaashi really didn't know what he was thinking when he kissed Bokuto on the cheek but he did it anyways. He felt a small feeling of pride in his chest as he walked to the meeting because he had made the first move. Though, his head was still spinning and his face was still VERY red. 

_I kinda wish I kissed him on the lips. Should have I- I should have, wait no that would have been to forward. But he did say he liked me. Not to my face though! He told the online version of you! And he might figure out that A is you because you mentioned Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bees in FRONT of him. Though he didn't say anything about it. Maybe it'll be okay. But I do have to tell him eventually, maybe soon, yeah, maybe-_

Akaashi was ripped away from his thoughts by Yamaguchi tapping his shoulder, "Akaashi? Meetings over, you ready to go."

The dark haired man stood up and turned to face the shorter man, "Oh yeah, I'll see you guys later."

Tsukishima walked by and said his goodbyes, as they two walked away hand in hand, Akaashi heard them talking about what to get for dinner. Akaashi was really happy for them. Their relationship seemed really sweet. Akaashi said goodbye to the GM and the rest of the people and headed home. 

He walked to the train stop and waited there. Soon a tall dark haired man appeared next to him. 'You're that singer right, Kaashi?"

Akaashi turned to face the man, he was tall and his hair was messy. He seemed like a pain in the ass, but he needed to be nice and play it cool. 

"Yes that's me."

"Oh cool," The man looked away for a second, "You know, I think my friend works for you, Bokuto Koutarou?"

Something in Akaashi's head clicked, who of Bokuto's friends did he say always seemed to have a bad head and was kinda a pain in the ass, "Are you Kuroo Tetsuro by any chance?"

The man gave him a look, "Yes, how did you know?"

Akaashi laughed a little bit, "Well Bokuto actually told me all about his friends today, I think he called you, 'His best friend but also a pain in the ass with bedhead." 

Kuroo laughed, it was slightly reminiscent of a hyena, "That son of a bitch, well he's not wrong." he paused, "Is he enjoying the job?"

"Well," Akaashi thought for a moment, "I think so, he comes in every day with a smile on his face and is always ready to work."

"I'm glad, well it was a pleasure meeting you Akaashi, my train is here so that's my cue to leave, Later!" 

With that Kuroo waved goodbye and hopped on the train. Soon Akaashi's came and he hopped on it. A short train ride later Akaashi walked into his apartment and sat down on the couch. His eyes glazed over a piece of paper with a tile and some lyrics. It was the first little bit of Broken hearts and minecraft bees. At first Akaashi didn't know who the song was about, He believed he now and an idea of who that person might be. 

He looked over the first little part, 

_I fell for a stranger_

_Even thought I told myself not to_

_But to me he's not a stranger_

_because I want him to be close to me_

Akaashi looked at the lyrics again, he wanted to song to have an element of mystery about the person, but he also wanted Bokuto to know it was about him when he heard it. 

_Speaking of Bokuto I wonder what he is doing now?_

* * *

Right now, Bokuto Koutarou had almost all his friends over at his dorm, he said he needed advice, and his friends, not knowing what that meant, all came. Oh yeah, he also was laying on the ground having a bi crisis. 

"He kissed me!!!"

"Yes Bokuto we know, you've told us upwards of ten time already." Suga said on the couch, Daichi was next to him and the gray haired barista had is head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I knew it was a date! I knew it!" Oikawa was standing by the couch and Iwaizumi was sitting on the ground, Kenma was also there but he was more occupied about beating his old high score at the moment."

"Not helping Oikawa," Bokuto grumbled into the floor, "I don't know what to do know!!" Bokuto pushed himself into a sitting position, his hair all static light from laying on the floor. "Do you know how long I've wanted him to do that?! And then he did it and I have no clue what to do!"

"If it's any consideration," Daichi interjected, "You should probably just tell him how you feel. He did kiss you, so you have a pretty good chance of him liking you back."

"I agree." Iwaizumi added, "What's the worst that could happen."

"But he's famous and shit and I'm just a college kid, a photography major at that!"

"But he did kiss you!" Oikawa voice cut through the air.

Bokuto groaned a layed down on the floor again as Kuroo walked in, "You guys will never guess who I ran into."

"BTS?"

"No I didn't, Oikawa why would they be here?"

"I don't know."

"Ushijima?"

"Since when did you care about Ushijima Suga? But no it was not him?"

The group guessed for a bit more until Kuroo stopped them, "Akaashi!"

Bokuto shot up, "YOU DID?!?!"

Kuroo laughed, "Calm down lover boy, he seemed to be okay. Also told me you told him about us, said you called me a pain in the ass with a bed head."

Bokuto also laughed, "Am I wrong though?"

"No."

"Oh very funny Daichi."

"Thank you Kuroo."

Kuroo sighed, "Now back to the matter at hand. How the FUCK did you get Akaashi to kiss you? I can't get Kenma to give me a hug half the time!"

Everyone looked at Kenma who looked up for a second, "Well maybe if you weren't such a bitch sometimes you'd get more."

The rest of the group laughed as Kuroo looked at his boyfriend with mock betrayal. "Kenma!" he whined

"Kuroo!" Kenma said in a mocking tone. 

Bokuto looked at his friends, "Okay cool it with your lovers quarrel and help me with my own!"

"Of course I will, I'm always this kind." Kuroo sweeped his arm like he used to do in high school. 

"Oh hardy har, now get over here and help me!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs are hard to write and also I love all of the boys so much. All your comments and kudos make me really happy guys! Thank you!


	10. History Maker - DEAN FUJOKA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finally gets the guts to ask Akaashi if he would want to play volleyball with this friends. Lucky for him, Akaashi is up for it  
> {also I'm trying a new style of doing texts! Tell me how you guys like it okay!}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes, I know that History maker is from yuri on ice, no I haven't seen it, yes, I'm going to watch it. the only reason its in my bokuaka playlist is because (1) it slaps and (2) I saw one bokuaka animation and was like "HOLY FUCK HELL YEAH" (here it is if you wanna watch it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Dm5bhCeRK0) but on with the show!!!

Bokuto's friends has already left his dorm, leaving just him and Oikawa. The two where sitting on the couch. It was around 10 o'clock but that was okay. It was a friday and neither of the boys had classes tomorrow. The setter was scrolling through his phone as he spoke. 

"Hey," he showed Bokuto hs screen, "Did you take these?"

It was a picture from the marketplace from the first shoot he had done with Akaashi. The singer was around the bottom right corner with a small smile on his face. Bokuto had edited so make the background a bit out of focus so that the focal point of the picture was Akaashi. He looked so nice, something about that smile and his clear blue eyes made Bokuto fall for him all over again. 

"By the look on your face I'm going to assume yes you did, and you're not answering me because you're to busy thinking about your little crush."

Bokuto sighed and fell backwards on the waiting cushions on the couch. "It's not fair! It's just that I might have a chance with him, but like what if it's just a big publicity stunt and he'll leave me right after?"

"If he did that, I would find every piece of dirt on him that I could find and unleash all hell because no one messes with my friends." Oikawa gave a slightly insane smile, but that was Oikawa Tooru for you. 

"Thanks Oikawa." Bokuto pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he wanted, clicking on the message button he typed out a message.

* * *

**A**

Heyo, it's your local bi disaster coming at you with crush troubles.

Oh hello Bo, what's wrong?

Nothing's /wrong/

buuut

Akaashi kissed me and i have no fucking clue how to respond.

Like on the lips?

God I wish.

But no, on the cheek.

How did it happen?

Well we were at a park and he had to go somewhere

a meeting I guess?

Yesh, how did you know?

Uhhh, he's a singer so I guess he would have to go to a lot. 

makes sense but on with my story.

So we stood up and kinda stood there for a bit

and then he leaned in a kissed my cheek and I'm just like

"Holy shit man, do you like me? Cuz I sure as hell like you."

Well

If someone kissed me on the cheek and walked away blushing, I would assume they liked you. 

I'd so go for it and ask him to do something with you again.

You said you played volleyball right? Maybe ask him to come play with you then take him to dinner?

I have a feeling he'd say yes. I mean if someone asked me after I did that I'd say yes. 

A, you're a GENIUS!

I'll go ask him right now!

Thanks!

No problem Bo. Happy to help. 

* * *

**Akaashi**

Hey Akaashi! Would you like to play volleyball with me and my friends this weekend?

I think I'd like that a lot Bokuto-san. 

Awesome!

Also..

Would you be opposed to going to dinner afterwards? Just the two of us?

Like on a date?

No! Well,,maybe?

Would you want it to be?

I'd love that. 

Really? Well I guess it's a date then! I'll meet you at the train station on saturday and we can walk to the gym!

All right. I'll see you then Bokuto-san. 

You know~ You can call me Bokuto right?

I'll see you then Bokuto. 

See you then too Akaashi!

* * *

Bokuto almost dropped his phone as he jumped off the couch, startling Oikawa in the process.

"Hey hey hey!!! Oikawa guess what!" 

Oikawa unfroze and looked at his friend, "What?"

"Akaashi is going to play volleyball with us on saturday! Annnd!"

By the look on Bokuto's face Oikawa could tell he was extremely excited about the next part, "Yes?"

"I HAVE A DATE."

It was Oikawa's turn to jump off the couch, "WHAT?!"

"YEAH!"

"WITH AKAASHI?"

"YES!"

"HOLY SHIT, MY ROOMMATE IS GOING ON A DATE WITH A POPULAR SINGER."

"I KNOW IT'S CRAZY."

The two would have probably continued to yell if it wasn't for the knock on the door that stopped them, Bokuto ran to get it. A very tired looking Daichi was standing in front of him. 

"Oh hey, Daichi!"

"Why the fuck are you yelling at 10:00 at night?"

Oikawa appeared at the door, "Oh hey Dai-chan! Well~~ it's because Bo-chan here has a date! And you'll never guess who it is!"

Daichi rolled his eyes, "This better be good," he mumbled, "Who?"

Bokuto couldn't contain his excitement, "Akaashi Keiji!!!!"

It was Daichi's turn to yell, "What?! You..him...famous..photographer...DATE?!?!"

Bokuto nodded vigorously, "Mhm!!"

Daichi gave Bokuto a pat on the shoulder that all of his friends had deemed the dad pat, which isn't surprising because even though he wasn't as a team captain anymore, Daichi still acted like everyone's dad, which in turn made Suga the mom. "That's great...well please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep, but yes very cool Bokuto I'm very happy for you."

Daichi said goodbye and Oikawa and Bokuto got ready to go to sleep. It took Bokuto a bit to settle down, his mind was racing from excitement. 

_I can't wait for tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yee haw boys it's happening


	11. I'm a Believer - SPYAIR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi finally meets Bokuto's friends in a fun little volleyball match. And the two have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's the volleyball chapter I can't NOT use a Haikyuu OP for it, AND it's the OP from when you first see our lovely boys.  
> Also is this chapter just so I get to have all the other boys in it. ~~maybe

Akaashi glanced at his phone. It was around ten minuets until he arrived at the station where Bokuto was to pick him up. So far he had yet to be recognized, which was a plus. Yes, Akaashi loved his fans but it was also nice to not be bombarded by people everywhere he goes. He was ever so grateful to be at the level of fame he was. The singer was excited to meet Bokuto's friends in person. He had already ran into Kuroo, the tall black haired man that held the title of Bokuto's best friend. He went over the list of names that Bokuto had told him. There was Kenma, Kuroo's boyfriend, he was quiet but Bokuto still considered him a good friend. Oikawa, the "pretty boy" of the group, he was on the volleyball team, Bokuto's roommate, and was dating Iwaizumi. Speaking of Iwaizumi, he was Oikawa's boyfriend. Bokuto had told him that Iwaizumi was pretty tired of Oikawa bullshit most of the time but they had a good relationship. Then there was Daichi and Suga, Bokuto had said they were like the mom and dad of the group, the worked in a cafe close to the university. 

Soon Akaashi's train stopped and he walked off. Scanning the crowd for Bokuto he saw his signature black and grey hair and his bright golden eyes. They where pretty hard not to spot. Akaashi recognized them in seconds. Walking over to him, he saw Bokuto light up. 

"Akaashi! You made it!"

Akaashi smiled, it was nice to see him so happy, "I can't wait to meet your friends."

"Well lets get going! It's a short walk."

The two men set off on their walk. The stopped at least twice for people to take pictures with Akaashi, though he didn't mind. He was with Bokuot and Akaashi didn't think anything could inconvenience him now. 

"Wow Akaashi!" Bokuto commented, "It must be hard getting spotted everywhere you go."

"Well," Akaashi replied, "I'm not as well know as some other people so I don't get recognized often, but when I'm having a nice day its really nice when people come up to me. Sometimes they have really nice things to say, like how my music makes them feel better, or the really relate to my music. And, well It just makes me happy I guess. Knowing that in a way I'm helping people."

"That's, really cool Akaashi." Bokuto looked up, "I hope one day I can do that with my pictures."

"I bet you will." Akaashi said softly.

"Really! Thanks Akaashi!"

The two walked for a bit longer, every so often Bokuto's hand would brush against Akaashi's. 

"You know." Bokuto looked to him, "You can hold my hand if you'd like."

Bokuto smiled and grabbed his hand. Akaashi's face flushed a light red. Their hands fit together almost perfectly. And to Akaashi, that was all he needed. 

* * *

"Alright! We've arrived!"

Bokuto guestred to a large building. The two walked inside and where met with the faces of Bokuto's friends. 

"Holy shit, I knew this was going to happen but it's happening and I have no clue what to do."

"Maybe you can start with not freaking out Shittykawa?" 

"Mean Iwa-chan!"

_Ahh, so that Oikawa and Iwaizumi I assume._

"I told you he was real Kenma, I still can't get over the fact that you thought Bokuto just made him up."

"You never know, he could be a government hoax."

_Okay, Kenma and Kuroo I suppose. Also Kenma does have a point. Who knows, I could be a government hoax._

"Oh hello! I was wondering when you guys would get here! Babe! Get off the phone with Hinata and come over here!"

"But Suga! I have to tell him what to do because I made to stupid decision of leaving him in charge of the cafe"

"It'll be fine, It's not like he'll burn it down."

_Suga and Daichi, they do seem like parents._

"Hey everyone!" Bokuto walked over to his friends, leading Akaashi with him, "This is Akaashi. But I'm pretty sure you know who he is."

Akaashi gave a small wave, "Hello everyone." 

Suga smiled, "It's really great to meet you! Bokuto always talks about how you're really fun to work with!"

"Plus," Kuroo added, "It's good to finally have a better introduction with the person who gave Bokuto a bi-crisis."

"Kuroo!"

"The feelings mutual."Akaashi laughed

"Akaashi!"

"What? I mean I did freak out when I found out you were the photographer."

"Oh god," Daichi groned, "Please don't feed his ego."

The group laughed at Bokuto's face of betrayal, "Daichi! I'll have you know that my ego is a fine size thank you very much!" 

"Hello~!" The brown haired man walked over, "I'm Oikawa and this is my lovely boyfriend Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "Iwaizumi, nice to meet you."

Kenma walked over to the group, amazingly avoiding everyone while staring at his phone, soft game sounds played from his phone, "Hi, I'm Kenma, Kuroo made me come. Nice to meet you Akaashi."

"Nice to meet you to Kenma, also by the way is that fire emblem heroes?"

Kenma looked up for a second, "Mmhm, how did you know?" 

"I have two friends who play it a lot."

Bokuto bounced a little bit, "Okay less talking lets play!!"

Everyone spit into two groups. One team was Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and Oikawa, while the other was Bokuto, Akaashi and Daichi. Kenma and Suga were the supportive boyfriends. Well it was more Suga than Kenma, Kenma was to busy playing his game. 

The game began, Oikawa started with a jump serve. It went straight to Daichi who received it in a way that one could tell that he had received this serve before. Which led Oikawa to show a small sign of annoyance. If there was one thing Akaashi was good at it was being able to take in information, think of what he needed to do, and execute it in a matter of seconds. That's what made him an excellent setter when he played. Akaashi, not wanting to mess up today, had practiced a bit of setting the night before just so he could recall the motions. Soon the gears in his brain began to turn. Everything played in slow motion as Akaashi thought. Daichi was still a little far behind and was still recovering from Oikawa serve, which left Bokuto as the last option. "Bokuto-san!" Akaashi called as he set the ball to the spiker. Bokuto hit it with ease as it made its way past Kuroo's block and onto the court, scoring a point for Akaashi’s team. 

"Wow Akaashi! That was a really good set!”

“I have to agree. Nice job Akaashi.”

Both Daichi and Bokuto gave Akaashi their praise. It was now Daichi’s turn to serve, he didn’t jump like Oikawa did but it still was a good serve. Kuroo received it and sent it to Oikawa, who didn't think twice of setting it to Iwaizumi. The ball almost made it through but it touched Daichi’s fingers. “One touch!” Akaashi ran after the ball, “Bokuto-san!” He yelled as the ball went towards him. Bokuto jumped and made an impressive cross shot which Kuroo tried to receive but deflected the ball out of bounds. 

“Hey hey hey!!” Bokuto yelled with enthusiasm. 

Akaashi smiled at him.

The game went on, each team scoring points until it had reached the match point for Akaashi’s team. It was Oikawa’s serve again. The setter jumped and unleashed a powerful serve which Bokuto received. Though, he sent the ball a little too close to the net. Akaashi analyzed the situation. If he tried to set it he might not get as clear a shot as he would need, he was good, but not as good as he used to be. Bokuto was still in back and Daichi was in a position to attack but two blockers were there. He saw Daichi approach the net and he made up his mind. Akaashi jumped like he was going to set the ball. Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi jumped to block Daichi, but instead of setting, Akaashi dumped the ball. The ball hit the floor with a satisfying sound. Akaashi smirked, pleased with himself. Bokuto looked at him in awe. 

“Akaashi that was so cool! How did you think that fast!”

“I don’t know I just did.”

Daichi patted him on the back. 

“I don’t know Oikawa, Akaashi is giving you a run for your money, and he isn’t even on a volleyball team.”

“Iwa-chan!!! How dare you!”

“No I don’t think so, Oikawa is a better setter than me, I just happened to be at the right place at the right time.” Akaashi admitted. 

“You should have come to Fukurodani Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled, “You would have been amazing there!”

Daichi laughed, “You're just jealous you didn’t have an amazing setter like Suga.”

“No I’m not! I’m just saying if we had Akaashi we could have won nationals!”

“Keep dreaming.”

Both teams took a small break to get some water before the second set, Suga walked over to Akaashi, “You know, you’re a pretty good setter. Did you play in school?”

“Only in middle school,” Akaashi replied, “I didn’t do it in high school but I played recreational a bit with my dad's team, though I focused more on my music. But truth be told I practiced a bit last night so I would do horribly, I guess it paid off.”

“Ahh, nice. Does anyone you know play volleyball.”

“Well my manager and music producer both played in highschool.”

“Oh nice! What school?”

“Karasuno, I believe.”

Suga lit up, “Karasuno?! That’s where I played!! What are their names?”

“Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Oh my gosh! Daichi! Akaashi knows Tsukishima and Yamaguchi!’

Daichi looked up at the sound of his name being called, “Wait really? I was wondering what they were up to. How are they?”

“Their good,” AKaashi answered, “I think they're on a date right now.”

“A date! I knew it! Daichi I told you those two would end up dating each other!”

“Oh yeah, both of them were pretty oblivious in high school, it was funny.”

The three continued to talk a bit more until the second set started. It went by smoothly. Soon Akaashi was in a groove. His quick thinking helped score points and eventalu win. Which led Kuroo to groan, “Ugh! How did we just get beat!”

“Maybe because we got the match point Kuroo.” Akaashi said with a smirk.

“Ooo! He got you there Kuroo!”

Afterwards everyone got changed and began to say goodbyes. 

“It was a pleasure meeting you all.”

“Same to you Akaashi, we should do that again!” Oikawa spoke for the group.

After saying thank you, Akaashi and Bokuto walked out hand in hand. 

“You know,” Suga said to Daichi, “I think they're perfect for eachother.”

“I think so too.”

* * *

Bokuto and Akaashi sat across from each other in the restaurant. 

“I had a really nice time with your friends today Bokuto-san”

“I’m really glad you think that Akaashi! And you were amazing!” Bokuto mused, “All of your sets were really good! And I agree with what Oikawa said, you should come and play more often.”

Akaashi smiled at him, “I’ll see what I can do, maybe next time I can bring Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, you know they used to play on Suga and Daichi’s team.”

“Woah! No way! Small world I guess!” 

“I guess so too.”

The two ate their food and talked a bit more. Bokuto asked Akaashi questions about writing songs and what performing was like, while Akaashis asked him all about photography and why he wanted to become a photographer. 

“This is a really nice date Bokuto-san.” Akaashi saw Bokuto go red, 

“You think so Akaashi? I mean you’ve probably been on lots of really nice ones and I really wanted to make sure this one was nice because you’re a really great guy and-”

“Clam down Bokuto, I mean it. I haven’t had that much fun in a while. Hanging out with you at the park and today was amazing. It makes me feel a bit more connected to the world.”

The gray haired man smiled, “I’m so glad Akaashi.”

They finished their meal and Bokuto paid. (He said because he was taking him out on the date he would pay.) They exited and Bokuto walked Akaashi to the train station. 

“Well, I guess I should ask you, would you like to do that again?” Bokuto questioned. 

Akaashi did something that caught Bokuto off guard. He put his hands around his neck and kissed him. It took him a second, but Bokuto melted into the kiss. Akaashi smiled as he pulled away. “Does that answer your question?”

“Yes, yes it does.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” he paused before adding, “Koutarou.”

Bokuto blushed, “I-I’ll see you later,” he paused, “Keiji!”

Akaashi waved as he got on the train. Soon, his phone buzzed.

* * *

**Bokuto Koutarou**

Does this mean where like a thing now?

Are you my boyfriend?

Is this how this works?

Yes Koutarou, it does. 

OMG YOU’RE MY BOYFRIEND NOW!

HOLY SHIT

I MIGHT JUST DIE RIGHT HERE

Don’t do that, I can’t have my boyfriend of a few 

minutes die right here can I?

Okay! I won’t!

I love you Keiji!

I love you too Koutarou.

* * *

Akaashi put away his phone with a smile. Everything seemed to be going so well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEE HAW HOW WE FEELING BOYS
> 
> ALSO I've never played FEH before it was just the first game that came to mind.   
> ALSO GOD I LOVE SUGA SO MUCH LIKE AJJHUHN HE"S JUST FANTASTIC


	12. Crush - Tessa Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the boys doing cute boyfriend things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday guys! It kinda just slipped by! So here is the new chapter!

The next days where what Bokuto deemed "Most likely the absolute best days of his life." He couldn't be happier. He and Akaashi were dating and it still baffled him. Although, the hadn't said anything to the public yet. The only people who knew were Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Bokuto's friends. Neither of them wanted the pressure of a relationship that was all over social media, and AKaashi warned him that most likely some of his young fans would go ballistic. Though, Bokuto's favorite part was that he got to see Akaashi almost every day. Between the meetings, recording sessions, and rehearsals for the upcoming concert, Akaashi always made time for them to just be together. Whether it was a quick hug or a nice little conversation, Akaashi always made sure that he got a little time with Bokuto. 

Today was an off day for Bokuto because he had to turn in a big project for his class. It was the project to show teamwork without any pictures of faces. He had taken pictures of Oikawa’s volleyball team to turn in so in honor of finally getting it done Oikawa told him to meet him after volleyball practice and they’d go to dinner with some friends. Oikawa had said he could take Akaashi but he couldn’t come due to a meeting. (Akaashi also promised he’d make it up to Bokuto.) The photographer stood by the entrance to the gym to see Oikawa wrapping up practice. He said something that must have signaled the end of practice because soon a flurry of orange hair and high energy came barreling at him. Followed by a person with an annoyed look on his face. It was Hinata and Kageyama. 

“Dumbass! What did I say about running into people!” Kageyama called after his high energy boyfriend. 

“But it’s Bokuto-san! He’s cool!” Hinata shouted. 

Bokuto laughed, it wasn’t uncommon for the two to act like this, “Hey guys. How was practice?”

“It was awesome!!!” Hinata jumped up and down, “I was all like bam, pow, wham! And Kageyama was like wahpow, and fyzoom!” He waved his arms around mimicking sets and spikes. 

The dark haired setter looked at Hinata with confusion, “Dumbass he has no clue what that means.”

“No, no I think I get it, sounds cool Hinata!”

Hinata was probably the person on the team with the most energy, he could go on for hours and Daichi had to drag him and Kageyama out of the gym some days and Daichi wasn’t even their captain or played volleyball for the team. 

“Well thanks for letting me use you guys for my project!” Bokuto said. 

“You better have made me look cool!”

“Don’t worry Hinata!”

Kageyama dragged his boyfriend away, “Come on, we have a test to study for dumbass.”

Bokuto waved goodbye to the pair. Oikawa was talking to someone so Bokuto pulled out his phone to text Akaashi. 

**< 3 Akaashi Keiji <3**

I miss yoooou

I going to see you soon you

know that right?

Yeah but I miss you now

Can you send a selfie, i wanna see your face

Don’t you have like, 100 pictures of me for your job?

Yeah but I wanna see you nowww

Fine, only because I love you

Yay!

here.you.go.jpg

I have died, my boyfriend is too pretty

You dork

I’m your dork tho

That you are

:))))

I gotta go now, luv you!

<3 <3 <3

Love you too, have a nice time with your friends

Bokuto put his phone back in his pocket as Oikawa walked up to him, “But that look on your face, I’m going to assume you were talking with Akaashi.”

“Mmhm!!!”

Oikawa laughed, “God you are so whipped for that boy.”

“I can’t help it!!” Bokuto whined, “He’s just so perfect.”

“Case in point.”

“Hey shittykawa!” Iwaizumi walked over, “Are we going or not, oh hey Bokuto.”

“Hey Iwaizumi.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa remarked, “Let me just get my bag and then we can go!”

Bokuto laughed, “We gotta get going before Kenma changes his mind and stays home to play video games.”

The trio walked out of the gym and made their way to the place where they were meeting. It was a small little local restaurant that they all went to a lot. Daichi and Suga were outside talking with Kenma and Kuroo. Kuroo was the first person to notice them. 

“Ayyy Bokuto! Oikawa! Iwa-chan!”

“Kuroo I swear to god only Oikawa gets to call me that and even he’s on thin ice.”

“Alright Iwa-chan.”

The group laughed at the two as they walked in. 

“Huh, that’s odd. There's almost no one here today.” Bokuto observed. 

“Yeah, weird.” Suga said with an odd tone of voice.

Bokuto turned to face his friends, “What is going on.”

Kuroo smiled, “What? This is just a totally normal friend thing!”

“Yeah!” Suga added,

“Super normal,” Daichi commented

“I don’t like this.” Bokuto gave a questioning look, sometimes his friends could be the masters of pranks and jokes, something was going to happen. 

“Okay! Bo-chan! Close your eyes!”

“Why?”

“Oh just do it!” Oikawa ordered.

Bokuto closed his eyes, he heard shufflings around him. It was slightly threatening but he hoped it wouldn’t be anything too bad. Last time something like this happened, Kuroo wound up having to spend the night at Daichi and Suga place because he pranked Oikawa’s and Bokutos dorm and Iwaizumi and Kenma would let him back into their dorm as a punishment. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Daichi’s voice, “Okay you can open your eyes now.”

Bokuto opened his eyes to see Akaashi standing in front of him.

“Akaashi!!!”Bokutp practically tackled his boyfriend into a hug, “What are you doing here!!”

“Hello Bokuto, well your friends wanted to do something special for you because a month ago today you started working for us, and they say that your life changed forever.”

Bokuto had a goofy grin on his face, “It did! Because I met you!” He pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek.

“God,” Kenma interected, “You two are so cute it’s gross.”

“Love you too Kenma!” Bokuto called his friend. 

The group all sat down to eat. Kuroo and Daichi explained that they had called the restaurant to do this because Bokuto was really important to them and Suga had reached out to Akaashi to see if he was free and made sure he wouldn’t tell Bokuot because it was going to be a surprise. 

“You guys are awesome.” Bokuto said to the group, “I have the best friends ever.”

“You’re lucky!” Suag commented, “Without us you’d still be a single dumbass pining over Akaashi.”

“They aren't wrong.” Akaashi said. 

“Babe!!” Bokuto looked at his boyfriend.

The rest of the night went well. They got their food and talked about things. Everyone had a lot of questions for Akaashi about his life and everything. Suga and Daichi asked about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who Akaashi pulled up on facetime so Suga and Daichi could say hi. Yamaguchi was really happy to see his old teammates again and even though he didn’t look like it, Tsukishima was happy too. They four promised to get together sometime soon to catch up. Kuroo talked about how he was applying for a job where he would still get to work with volleyball but do more sports medicine related things. Oikawa announced that the volleyball team was doing well in its games and was ranked in the top 5. Everyone had a nice time. Soon the night ended and everyone started to go home. Bokuto offered to walk Akaashi back to the train stop, when they got there Akaashi paused. 

“I got something for you.” Akaashi pulled out a neatly wrapped package from his backpack and gave it to Bokuto, who took it light and pulled apart the paper. Inside was a new camera bag. “I noticed you used a different one after I first met you and it seemed a bit old so I thought I’d get you a new one.”

Bokuto smiled at his boyfriend, “I love it Akaashi thank you.” He gave him a hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” 

“Okay. Love you.” Akaashi gave him a quick kiss before getting on his train. 

Yeah, everything seemed perfect. 


	13. Was it something I said - My-Key and Cavetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi gets an unsettling text and calls bokuto for help
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!!  
> This chapter contains talk about a abusive relationship! The first mention starts at "I loved you" and ends at "I love you." The second begins at "Akaashi was silent for a bit" and ends at "he said it was because he loved me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA OHHH BOYY ARE YOU GUYS READY!?! YOUR TRAIN HAS ARRIVED AND THE NEXT STOP IS ANGST TOWN!  
> (Okay truth be told I wrote this a bit ago and have been waiting for tuesday to come because this is my first time writing angst with heavy topics, but it is now 12:05am so here ya go)

Akaashi unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside. He did what he always did as he walked into the small kitchen area and started to make some tea. Akaashi always liked to relax with a nice cup of tea at the end of the day. Akaashi opened the cabinet and grabbed a mug with a small owl on it. Bokuto had gotten it for him and it was his favorite mug. Waiting for the water to heat up, Akaashi checked his phone. No odd notifications, just an I love you message from his boyfriend and a status update about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's trip. They were out looking at potential concert venus so they wouldn't be in town for a few days. Soon the kettle released a high pitched hiss signaling that the water was ready. Akaashi grabbed a tea bag from his pantry and placed in in the mug. Then he grabbed an oven mitt and pored the hot water into the cup. He added a dash of honey and waited for the tea to steep. His phone buzzed on the table, Akaashi reached for it. He ficked open his phone and clicked on the texts. 

That's when he saw it. That horrible name saved in his phone. They one that had caused him so much pain. 

He forced himself to read the text. Though, he shouldn't have. He should have blocked that number and deleted the text and gone about his night, but no, he just had to see what it said. 

_Hey Kash_

No, no, you don't get to call me that anymore

_I wanted to say I'm sorry_

But you aren't sorry!

_I know what I did was bad, but you just need to give me a chance._

I gave you a chance. I gave you so many chances!

_I miss you._

Akaashi almost dropped his phone. Memories flooding back to him. 

"I loved you!"

"You really thought I loved you!"

"I'm so sorry Kash, I don't know why I got so mad."

"If you really loved me, you'd help me."

"I love you Kash."

"Don't you care about me!"

"I love you so much."

"You only care about yourself."

"I love you."

"You made me like this!"

_**"I love you."** _

Akaashi was shaking, "Please, please make it stop." He fumbled for his phone. Who could he call. Tsukishima? No, he's on a trip. Yamaguchi? No not him either. Bokuto. Yes, that's it. He'd call Bokuto. Finding his contact, he pressed the dail button. 

_Please pick up, Please pick up, I need you._

The phone seemed to ring forever. Bokuto's voice finally came through the other side of the call. 

"Akaashi?" 

"Can you come over?"

"Akaashi are you crying? Akaashi what's wrong?" Concern seeping through his voice. 

"Please, please just come over."

"I'll be there soon. Do you want me to stay talking to you?"

"No, no, I'll wait, just please get here as soon as you can. Please."

"I'm on my way Akaashi, I'll be there soon. I love you."

* * *

Bokuto shrugged on a jacket.

"Why are you going out so late?" Oikawa called from the couch. 

"Akaashi just called me crying. I...I need to get over there as soon as possible."

Oikawa stood up, "Hold on, let me get something." The setter disappeared into his room and came out with a small owl plush in his hands. "I was saving this for his birthday. But I think Akaashi needs it right now."

Bokuto smiled at his friend, "Thank you Oikawa." With that, he ran out. 

Bokuto ran all the way to the train station and hopped on the train. His mind raced with the possibilities of what could have happened, was Akaashi hurt? Did a hater get to him? Did Akaashi hurt himself? A chill ran down his spine as the thought of the last possibility. He pulled out his phone to text Akaashi he was on the train. 

**< 3 Akaashi Keiji <3**

I'm on the train. I'll be there soon. Is the door unlocked?

yes

Okay. Give me 15 minutes.

I'll be there.

I promise.

i love you

I love you too Akaashi.

I love you so, so much. 

Finally the train arrived. Bokuto ran off and headed in the direction of Akaashi's apartment complex. Bokuto arrived at the large cream building and darted inside. He got inside the elevator and headed to the fourth floor. The ride up felt like hours. Bokuto fidgeted with the plush in his hands, nervous about the situation that was in front of him. The elevator stopped and Bokuto ran to Akaashi's apartment and threw open the door. 

"Akaashi! I'm here!"

He looked around the room until he saw Akaashi crying on the couch. He walked over a sat down next to him. The gray haired man gently put a hand on Akaashi, only to the make the singer flinch. "Hey, hey Akaashi I'm here."

Akaashi turned around, tears streaked his face. He threw his arms around Bokuto. For a moment, the two sat there. Bokuto holding Akaashi while he cried. 

"You came." Akaashi said into Bokuto's shoulder.

"Of course I did, I'll always come." Bokuto help Akaashi's face, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

Akaashi pointed weakly at his phone, "He texted me."

"Who's he?" Bokuto asked carefully. 

"Koda Kiyo, my ex boyfriend." Akaashi said, more tears spilled out as he said the name. Bokuto could tell something bad had happened. 

"Could you tell me why he caused this reaction."

Akaashi was silent for a bit, until he took a shaky breath through his tears, "We used to date, and for a while I thought he was the one. But then...then things started happening. He started to get really angry sometimes, and always guilt trip me into giving him money. Whenever he got angry he would say things like I only cared about myself and I was the reason all of this was happening." He paused to collect himself, "We fought almost every other night. I should have realized that not every couple went through this sooner, but when ever we finished fighting he would apologize and say that we only fought because he..." Akaashi choked up again, "because he...he..he said it was because he loved me."

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, he could tell his boyfriend was hurting, he was hurting so, so bad, he needed to be here for him right then and there. He pulled Akaashi into a hug and held him. Tears ran down Bokuto's face too. 

"Keiji, baby that's not love. and god it hurts me to know someone treated you like that. You are an amazing, kind, trustworthy, and honest person and I love you more than anything. Love is something that both people need to give to to keep it. What Koda did? That wasn't love, that was abuse. I hope that motherfucker burns in hell, because no one, especially you, should have to go through anything like that." 

He leaned back so Akaashi could rest his head on his chest, "I love you so, so much Keiji. And I want you to know that you can tell me anything okay. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever change the fact that I love you." 

"I love you too," Akaashi mumbled. 

Bokuto grabbed the owl plush from the coffee table were he had left it. "Akaashi, Oikawa wanted me to give this to you." He placed the owl near Akaashi's hands, the singer gently took it. 

"It looks like you." 

Bokuto smiled and looked at the owl, he could tell where Akaashi was coming from, the plush had large golden eyes and a mix of gray and black feathers, "Do you want me to put you to bed?"

"Can we just stay here?"

"Yeah..yeah, we can just stay here."

And there on the couch was where the two fell asleep. Akaashi holding the owl, and Bokuto holding Akaashi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and boy oh boy there more where that came from..you have been warned


	14. the broken hearts club - gnash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finally finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all want a feels trip? Listen to the song in the title as you read.  
> :)

The next week was better. After the two woke up together on the couch Bokuto helped Akaashi write a reply. And by that it meant Bokuto leaving a VERY scary message to Koda and then blocking him before he could say anything else. Afterwards Bokuto would make sure to check on Akaashi everyday. Leaving him little notes and flowers. Now, it was a lazy Thursday, about a week till Akaashi's concert. Bokuto was on the couch on his phone hanging out. Oikawa was out so it was just him at the dorm. Bokuto was thinking about how his job as been going. He thought it was going really well, then his mind brought up something that he almost forgot. That one song.

_What was it again? Bees? Tress? Ah! Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bees! Wait. Broken Hearts and Minecraft bee's where do I know that. Where do I know that?? A!_   


_I know that from A!_

_But how would Akaashi know that?_

_He could only know that if..._ __

_If he was A?_

_But, but...why wouldn't he tell me?_

_Why? Does he not trust me?_

_Wait,_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_What...what if_

_No Akaashi would never_ __

_He would never_

_He told me himself that he loved_

_But everyone can lie_

_Did he lie about the Koda thing just to get me to feel for him more_

_Please no_

_And what when he figured out that he knew me_

_What if he just thought I could be like a one time thing?_

_And then I even told him that I liked him!  
_ __

_And when I said I was nervous he said that is was going to be fine because it WAS him and he just wanted to make sure I'd like him_

_No, Keiji wouldn't do that would he?_

_Would he?_

_Please._

_Please tell me when I get there this was all a huge misunderstanding and somehow he knows A_

_Yes, please_

_Please be that_

_Because I don't want to be hurt_

_I just want to be loved_

_Please_

_Please don't be true Akaashi_

_Please still be the Akaashi I know_

_The Akaashi I love_

_Please......._

**_Please.  
_ **

Bokuto pulled out his phone and then Akaashi's contact. He pressed on it with a heavy heart. 

* * *

**< 3 Akaashi Keiji <3**   


Keiji. 

Oh hey Kou. What's up?

We need to talk.

Okay? 

Do you want to do it over text or do you need to come over?

I'll come over. 

Okay! See you soon!  


Okay. 

* * *

Bokuto glared at his phone. Was the loving persona just a trick? Did Akaashi even actually like him? Bokuto had a mix of bertayle, anger and sadness with him as he headed to Akaashi's place. The whole train ride he was silent and emotionless, all of his thoughts running through his head. He almost forgot to get off the train he was so lost. He finally reached the cream building a headed up to Akaashi's room. When in finally got there he knocked on the door and Akaashi answered it. 

"Hey Kou, do you want to come on in?"

"Yeah." 

Bokuto walked him, the house felt strange to him, it felt like a lie. Even seeing Akaashi's face felt like a lie. And it hurt, it hurt so, so much. Bokuto loved Akaashi. He loved this man and it hurt knowing he kept something so important to him. And that AKaashi might not even like him, an I could have all been a joke. Bokuto and AKaashi both sat on opposite ends of the table. 

"So," Akaash sat down, "What did you want to talk about?"

Bokuto took a breath, "I know what you're doing?"

Akaashi looked at him, "What?"

"I know that you've just been playing me."

"Koutarou-"

"Don't call me that." Bokuto snapped. 

"What?" Akaashi said, hurt written across his face. 

"Look!" Bokuto spoke with his hands, "You said a song title that only a friend of mine, A, would know. And then I connected the dots. You're A, and you thought because I was just a photographer that would be gone in a bit you could date me and think break up afterwards! And then used the information that I gave you because you didn't bother to tell me something important!" He paused and laughed dryly, "To think that I loved you. God Dammit Akaashi! I'm so fucking in love you with you that this hurts so much!"

Akaashi looked dumbfound, "Koutarou-"

"I said don't call me that."

"Bokuto, I do love you. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do."

"Look I am A, but I didn't want to tell you-"

"Why, so you could just keep playing me?"

"No!" Akaashi was yelling now, tears brimmed on his eyes, "I didn't tell you because I liked our friendship we had when you didn't know who I was."

"Bullshit! I don't believe you!" Bokuto was crying now, he did not like this. "How am I supposed to know what's true when you couldn't even tell me you knew me! You know that I wouldn't care. But all in all, you don't even love me." 

"Bokuto I do. I do so, so, so much."

Bokuto wanted to believe him so badly, but he couldn't he was just so hurt and broken right now. 

"I want to believe that, but I just can't." Bokuto put his head in his hands, "I never thought you would do something like that, and AKaashi I love you so much, and even if you weren't playing, the fact that you didn't think to tell your boyfriend this hurts. I said you could tell me anything and I would still love you Akaashi! And I still do! But I don't know if you're telling me the truth, okay? Do you understand."

"I....I" Akaashi didn't speak. 

Bokuto stood up, "I think..I think we just need some time to ourselves, I'm not quitting, I said I'd do this job and I will, but right now Akaashi, I don't think it's good for us." With that Bokuto stood up a left. 

He held back his tears until he reached home, thankfully Oikawa was back. He was sitting on the couch, "Oikawa." Bokuto said quietly. Oikawa turned and his face went to chill to concerned quickly. 

"Bokuto, oh my god, Bokuto are you alright." Oikawa ran to his friend and gave him a hug. 

"No, no Oikawa I'm not." Bokuto sunk to the floor as Oikawa hugged him. They stayed there for a while. 

* * *

Akaashi cried, he cried and he cried. He had fucked up, MAJORLY fucked up. 

"God DAMMIT!" He yelled, "WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!?! AHHH. WHY?!? WHY. WHY? TELL ME DAMMIT. AM I JUST CURSED TO FUCK UP EVERY RELATIONSHIP I EVER HAVE!!!"

He crumbled and fell onto the couch crying. 

Yeah, everything seemed perfect. 

Keyword.

_Seemed._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> :))))


	15. Water Fountain - Alec Benjamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi plans and Bokuto is sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for all the POV skip, I really wanted to show both sides after the fight but not in separate chapters  
> guess what.. we're nearing the end of this fic!   
> Next thursday will have the final chapter and then we'll have the epilogue!   
> Hopped you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!

Akaashi wasn't having a great day, in all fairness he wasn't having a great week. Just a few days ago he got into a fight with his boyfriend about the stupidest thing that he could have just avoided. If Akaashi had just told him from the beginning they could have avoided all of this. The yelling, the crying, just all of it. And worst of all? Akaashi was still very much in love with Bokuto, that was the worst. 

Yes, he still saw Bokuto at work, he had too. But there was no more sneaking kisses or hugs, no little "I love you" messages in his bag, no more "Good night, I'll see you tomorrow!" texts. It was like they had become strangers. They never officially broke up, Bokuto had just said they needed a break, but it felt like they had never been anything. And that? That hurt Akaashi the most. 

He found himself some nights reaching for his phone to text Bokuto, or staring at his bag hoping to materialize a note that would give him just one small sign that Bokuto still liked him. 

Unfortunately, none came. To Akaashi's knowledge, Bokuto was done with him. 

* * *

Bokuto, was not in fact done with him, he was just sad. 

Bokuto still really did love Akaashi and everyday he wished he could have just gone back in time and told himself that "No, Akaashi's not playing you, he was just nervous." He wished he had just let Akaashi explain instead of yelling and storming out. He blamed himself for all that had happened. He blamed himself and his stupid emotions that got the best of him. It didn't happen a lot now but back in high school, he did something that his teammates nick named "emo mode." It was something that if Bokuto started to mess up on something that he was good at he would get frustrated and lash out. It wasn't always the best but he always had his teammates ready to help him and get him back on track. 

Bokuto blamed himself for all of it. The fact that he probably really hurt Akaashi, the fact that he's just to scared of Akaashi's reaction to say he was sorry, and the final thing, the fact that he probably made the best possible thing to happen to him disappear like the snap of his fingers. 

The night he got back from the fight Oikawa called over Kuroo and Kenma knowing that they were his closest friends and explained the whole thing. 

"That's it," Oikawa rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, "I'm finding every last piece of dirt on him and exposing him."

"No don't do that Oikawa." Bokuto said through shaky breaths.

"Why not! He hurt you! He deserves it!"

"No, He doesn't! That'll jus hurt him even more than I already have and I don't want to be another Koda for him!" 

"Koda? Bokuto, you never said anything about Koda?" Kuroo asked. 

"Koda was Akaashi's ex, for my sake I'm not going into detail because it makes me all kinds of sad, mad, and frustrated, but to put it simply, a horrible toxic ex." Bokuto said through his teeth, clearly still not over what Koda had done to Akaashi. 

"You know," Kenma finally added, "Not everything's going to heal itself in a day. You said that you guys should take a break, but when you guys do talk you should apologize and hear his side of the story. 

"Yeah," Bokuto whipped his eyes, "That's something I should have done that night."

* * *

Akaashi was on a lunch break with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. 

"God dammit what should I do?"

Tsukishima took a breath, "Akaashi you are one of my closest friends so it makes everything I'm about to say to you okay. Get off your sorry ass and apologize okay?"

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi looked at his boyfriend. 

"Look, you just sitting here not talking to him is just going to let him slip through your fingers. And I see the way he still looks at you when he thinks no one is looking okay! He's still very much in love with you but you're still so obsessed with being sad that you don't even see it Akaashi! Look in front of you and fix what you have done!"

Akaashi stared at Tsukishima, he was right, nothing's going to fix itself with him just sitting here being sad, "I agree with you on all but one thing, there's no way he still likes me! No way!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and tch-ed, "Akaashi I swear to god, you are one of the least dense people I know, and I knew Hinata Shouyou," That earned a small snicker from Yamaguchi, "But this whole thing with Bokuto has made you so dense! Yes he does! He looks at you with this longing! Good it's so sappy its sad, He still very much loves you and you need to fix this whole thing before he slips away!"

* * *

Bokuto was packing up his stuff to leave for the day, it had a been a week and a half after the fight and his feelings were still as present as ever. He grabbed his camera bag, the one Akaashi had given him, and started out the door. Only to run into Akaashi. 

"Oh hey Ke-Akaashi!" Akaashi cringed at the sound of his first name about to be said. 

_God dammit Koutarou don't you dare fuck this up._

"Hello Bokuto-san."

_God, please just go back to calling me Koutarou._

"How are you today?"

"I'm...fine. You?"

_Horrible, I'm still very much in love with you but I'm too chicken to say it because I feel like you're already past me and I ruined my dream relationship with my dream guy. An I really want to just give you a hug and say I'm sorry and for you to kiss me again._

"Good. Uh, you did a really good job today?"

"So..did you..so did you."

"Well, I uh, have to go now! I'll um, see you tomorrow. Lo-later Akaashi!"

_Okay could have gone worse but it still wasn't great._

* * *

"Yamaguchi, are you sure that this would work?"

"Totally!! Look, if what Tsukishima said was true that he still loves you then this is your best shot! You already have Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bees done, and he HAS to go to the concert if you said something like, 'This is dedicated to someone special, I'm sorry for what I did, please forgive me,' he'll definitely get the gist and everything will be fine!" Yamaguchi said with a bright smile on his face. 

"I don't know," Akaashi rubbed the back of his neck, "It seems a bit too....like a fanfic about one direction that some girl wrote in her early teens in 2012."

"Bold of you to assume I didn't do that."

"Did you?"

"No of course not, but still! It could work!"

Tsukishima had started to walk over, "I couldn't help but overhear, and I'm normally not someone for big declarations of love but that could work."

Akaashi played with the idea in his head, it would either go really badly or really well. "I'll think about it."

The idea was still in his head when he got home, it was the only thing in his head. He thought of all the good times he had had with Bokuto. The walk in the park where he sorta confessed, playing volleyball with his friends and then going to dinner, getting his first real kiss from Bokuto, surprising him at the restaurant with his friends, and all the little things that had happened in between. Akaashi wanted that back oh so badly. He pulled out his phone with his decision fresh in his mind. 

* * *

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

I'll do it.

Wait really??!?!

Yes

I'll go through with you fanfic idea

YES

PLAN LETS GET AKAASHI AND BOKUTO BACK TOGETHER IS A GO

oh boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need a Kenma and Tsukishima in our lives to get us on the right track. Hope you enjoyed!!


	16. Make you Mine - Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week and a half has passed, and the grand finale we've been waiting for is about to happen, the concert. Both Bokuto and Akaashi want to say something, but Akaashi knows what he's going to say, Bokuto, well let's just say he's still thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 16 chapters of a story I thought of while I was trying to go to sleep. I actually thought of the agnst scenes first and worked from there, weird, I know. I wanted to thank all of you for reading and all your wonderful comments and giving kudos. it's nice to know you guys enjoyed this! So here it is! The final chapter of Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bees! Enjoy!

_Remember Keiji, just go with the plan._

Alright Koutarou, just, try not to fall in love with him all over again, you have a job to do.

_The songs for him, he should know it. Well at least I hope so._

Wonder if he ever wrote a song for me, eh he probably didn't, now where's my camera bag

_God it's to early for this, but that's my life. Arg this would be so much easier if he wasn't on my mind._

Kinda sad how much I've thought of him this past week

_Hopefully this works_

Okay, let's do think. 

_Alright Keiji_

Come on Koutarou

**Don't fuck this up okay?**

* * *

Bokuto sneaked around his apartment careful not to wake up Oikawa, the time was 4:09 am and he had to be at the concert venue all day to help prep and see where the best places to take pictures would be. Making himself a mug of coffee to go Bokuto grabbed his things and headed out the door. He was excited, but at the same time not as excited as he could have been if he had just listen to what Akaashi had to say instead of storming off. _I really have to get one a better page with him soon, because I swear to god I can't stop thinking about him and I need to let him know I'm sorry._ Bokuto headed down the staircase into the common area so he could get to the train station. Someone, he noticed a familiar face by the vending machines. 

"Kuroo?"

The figure turned around, low and behold it was Kuroo, "Oh hey Bo! How are you!"

"Dead tired and confused," he ran his fingers through his hair, "Why are you out so early?"

"Couldn't sleep, have a test today." Kuroo explained, it was common for him to be out really late or super early if he had a test. 

Bokuto nodded, "Ahhh okay, well good luck with that, I gotta get to the venue. It's concert day!"

"Kill it man! Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

With that Bokuto headed to the train station, it was a bittersweet place, it was where Bokuto and Akaashi had their first kiss. It was a nice memory, for a second, Bokuto pushed down his feelings, the last thing he needed tonight was forgetting to take pictures and falling for Akaashi for the second time in a row. That wouldn't be great. He still had a few minutes until the train that would take him where he needed to go would arrive. So he pulled out his phone to scroll through instagram. A notification come up, it was a text from Yamaguchi saying that they would meet him at the venue and he had a really good feeling about tonight's concert. Bokuto sent a reply about how he was on his way and he couldn't wait. He may have been in an awkward time with Akaashi, but he was beyond thrilled to take pictures, it was one of his favorite things to do. 

Getting on the train Bokuto sat down in a seat by the window, it may have been the kid in him but he loved to sit by the window, it was just nice. Being able to see all the cool stuff was awesome. The train ride would take roughly two hours so Bokuto wouldn't get there until around 6am. Letting the rolling noises of the train clam his nerves, he settled down for the train ride. 

* * *

Akaashi was the complete opposite, he was in hard core panic mode. You'd think it would be stage fright, but no, it was about Yamaguchi's stupid one direction fic idea plan. Both Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were trying to talk some sense into him. 

"Akaashi! You're gonna be fine! It's gonna go great!" Yamaguchi tired giving his friend some encouragement. 

"But what if it doesn't! What I fuck everything up and make a fool of myself!" Akaashi but his head in his hands. 

"Good god, Akaashi, I haven't seen you thin nervous since you were about to do your first show."

"Not helping Tsukishima!"

"Look," Yamaguchi put a hand on Akaashi's shoulder, "You guys really have something special, I can tell. Ever since he came along you've be happier, more relaxed, and all around you just seem to be feeling better. It was the happiest I've seen you since Koda, and I know you don't want to lose him, and if Bokuto has half a brain he knows he doesn't want to lose you either. Trust me, everything's going to go okay."

Akaashi took a breath and pulled himself together, "Okay, let's do this." 

The music producer smiled, "that's the Akaashi I know. Now, let's get ready for a concert." 

* * *

Time flew by as 7:00 drew near, Bokuto scoped out the venue, looking for a good place. He chose between the fence of the front row at the stage, nest to a set of stairs lat led up to the stage. Akaashi was going over some last minute things like set changes and re checking the song list, he needed this to be perfect. He put Broken Hearts and Minecraft Bee's around the end so it would at a calmer time when the energy would be down a but more. He may not be the best in public with fans, but Akaashi loved to preform, it's one of the places where he felt most comfortable. And he couldn't wait for it to start. The sound and light crews ran there programs to make sure everything was working, Bokuto was talking to a team of photographer who where going to be stationed around, they were basically Bokuto team, Tsukishima had put him in charge of them, while Bokuto was the main photographer he put the others in places that he wouldn't be able to get to easily. Soon 6:30pm came along and the show was about to start. The singer and the photographer ran into each other at the last moment. 

Bokuto smiled, "Good luck tonight okay? You're gonna to great."

"Thanks Bokuto-san, good luck to you too." The singer spontaneously gave Bokuto a hung and went backstage to get ready. Leaving Bokuto with a stupid grin on his face. 

* * *

Bokuto was in his place, ready to go. The lights dimmed and the crowd cheer excited for the show to start. This was Bokuto's favorite part of a show, the beginning, right before the opening where you have no clue what happens next. It was exhilarating. Soon Akaashi stepped on stage and the show began. There was one thing that Bokuto found amazing about Akaashi, he had a wonderful voice, and even though he could hear the rest of the crowd singing along, Bokuto could still pick up his voice. He posed his camera and snapped a few shots, a smile creeped on his face, for a moment, he forgot everything that had happened and just let himself fall right back in love with the most amazing person ever. Akaashi looked amazing, and Bokuto didn't deny how much he missed him, he knew he had to make things better. He just had to. 

* * *

The previous song hand finished and it was time for the plan. Akaashi took a breath and waited for the crowd to calm down, soon the noise stopped. "Hey everyone. You next song you're going to here is a new song that I just wrote. A friend helped me with the title. This song should be out soon but today is the day where you guys will first hear it. So you ready for a new song?" The crow erupted into cheers and Akaashi began. This song was really important to him, he stole a glance to see Bokuto with his camera, he needed to make sure the photographer knew this was about him. He just had to. 

* * *

Bokuto almost forgot what he was doing for a moment. He was so drawn into Akaashi's song that he forgot to take pictures. There was something so personal about it, it felt that even though there were so many people here, the song was meant just for him. Bokuto could tell that the song was an apology, but it was also a love song of sorts. _You dork, you're lucky I still love you so much._ The crowd was quiet because they had never heard this song before so Bokuto could hear Akaashi's voice crystal clear. The song itself was only around two minutes but for the singer and photographer, it felt like time had stopped. The song ended and for a split second Bokuto found himself looking into Akaashi's blue gray eyes, and Akaashi looking at his golden ones. The singer turned to the crowd. 

"I hope you all enjoyed that. That song is called Broken Hearts and Minecarft Bee's. You know, it has a story behind it. Not long ago, maybe a month or two, I met a pretty awesome person. He was a photographer."

Bokuto's heart stopped, Akaashi was talking about him. Him! Bokuto Koutarou! The photographer!

"He's was probably one of the most upbeat people I knew, always willing to help and do his job, sooner or later, I found myself falling for him." Akaashi looked at Bokuto for the second time, the photographers face went red. 

"Yeah, you're probably think, 'Akaashi you just met they guy, you couldn't have fallen that fast?' oh boy I fell fast, but then I kinda fucked it up, I had kept something from him and just made things worse. I should have just told him because I knew he'd be there for me. And having some time to think about it, I know what I have to do." Akaashi walked over to the stairs and held out his hand to Bokuto. He imdealty took is and Akaashi lead him on stage. "Look, I'm not one for big things like this but I just need to let you know, that I'm sorry, and that I really love you. And I just hope you can forgive me."

Bokuto was crying, happy tears of course, he rubbed his eyes, "You absolute jerk! Of course I do! I love you too Keiji." 

Akaashi pulled him into a kiss and Bokuto didn't protest, the crowd hollard and cheered. Screw any other concert Bokuto had ever been to, this one was the best one ever. Why?

Well because, he got to do the job of his dream, and got the man of his dreams. He couldn't ask for anything more. 

He reached up and wiped the tears of Akaashi's cheek, "Everything's going to be great. I have you know Keiji. I don't need anything else."

The dark haired singer hugged his boyfriend, they stayed there. 

Content in their happiness. 

"I love you Kou."

"I love you to Keiji." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP GUYS I DID IT!!   
> I also have good news! While this is the last chapter of the main story, you will be getting an Epilogue! So stay tuned, also! I have a new fic called The Sight that's up so go ahead and give it a read! Thank you so much for the amazing time I had writing this! Never in a million years did I think that anyone would like my fics! So thank you! Thank you so much!!


	17. Best Friend - Rex Orange County - EPILOUGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward 5 years in the future, Akaashi and Bokuto are in a steady relationship of five years and Bokuto's throwing a party for their anniversary and inviting all there friends? What is this photographer planing??? Let's see!!

"So how long have you two been together now?"

Bokuto and Akaashi sat across from Kobayashi Yuki, a famous TV personality who works in the pop culture and music industry. Bokuto and Akaashi had gone public a little under a year ago after dating for 4 years, (they were going on 5). This year they had been voted for Musics best couple of the year. Bokuto smiled. 

"We've been dating for five years now! Though we only just went public this year. It was Keiji's idea actually!"

"Look, I can't have ever girl and guy try to flirt with you wherever we go out!"

The three men laughed, that had actually happened. Before they went public, people would try to make a move on Bokuto and Akaashi hated it. Like seething rage, the photographer on the other hand got a laugh out of it and simply said he wasn't looking for a relationship at the time. 

"Now," Kobayashi began, "Before we run out of time, I heard today was you two's anniversary!"

Akaashi softly smiled, "Yep, five years ago on this day. It was over text I believe."

"Oh yeah!" Bokuto perked up, "I asked if you wanted to get dinner after a volleyball game with some of my friends and you where like, 'Like on a date Bokuto-san?'" The gray haired man mimiched his boyfriends voice, " And I was all like, 'Only if you want to?' and you said sure and bam! We started dating!"

"Sweet story!" The interviewer turned to face the camera, "At that all the time we have folks! Give it up for this years Musics Best Couple! Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji!"

The camera ended and the couple said there goodbyes and headed out to leave, "Alright Keiji! I got surprise for you okay!!"

"A good surprise or a bad surprise? The last surprise almost burnt our apartment down." Akaashi replied in speculation. 

"A good one I promise!!"

The two got into the car, Bokuto pulled out a bandana and handed it to his boyfriend, "Here! Put this on!"

"Okay..." Akaashi tied the bandana around his eyes, "Alright, I can't see anything? What are you planning Koutarou?"

"You'll see!!"

The photographer stepped on the gas pedal and drove off. Sometimes, Akaashi would try to guess where they where going and Bokuto would only reply with you'll see. After around 30 minutes of driving Bokuto stopped the car and helped Akaashi out. 

"I swear to god Koutarou if this is some sort of prank I will end you."

"You'll see Keiji! Trust me!"

"Do I look like I have a choice?"

* * *

_A few days earlier._

"Ayyyy! Bokuto! Over here!!" Kuroo called out to his friend, he, Daichi, and Oikawa where sitting at a booth. Bokuto had said he wanted to talk about something important. Important could mean a lot of things in this situation, but for Bokuto it meant something REALLY important. 

"Hey guys!" He took his seat, "Alright do you three know why I called you here?"

"Nope."

"Uh-uh"

"No."

Bokuto took a breath, "You guys remember what I was talking to you guys about a few weeks ago, I also told you guys after the concert?"

Oikawa and Kuroo looked confused but Daichi knew what his friend was talking about, "The fact that you want to spend you life with Akaashi and want to marry him?"

Bokuto nodded vigorously, "Yep, and that is why I have called you here today. I'm going to do it."

"No way dude! Really!" Kuroo looked ecstatic, "That's awesome!"

Oikawa gave Bokuto a side hug, "Bo-chan that's amazing! Do you have a ring yet?"

Bokuto pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of the ring, it had 3 large diamonds and smaller ones lining the outside. "I got it a few months ago."

The 3 friends marveled at the ring, "Wow. Bokuto it looks really nice." Daichi commented. 

Oikawa faced his friend, "Do you know where you're gonna do it?"

"Yep! Where we first met! Oh yeah, by the way! Are you all free on Friday?"

Approval went around the table, "Great, well you and your significant other are invited to my surprise proposal anniversary party! I'll send you guys the directions to the place soon!"

The four friends soon continued there little meet up, mainly talking about Bokuto's plan with the added bit of Daichi talking about how great married life is ("We get it Daichi, you're very happily married to Koushi, we all where at the wedding." "Aww don't listen to him Dai-chan! Testu-chan is just annoyed that he hasn't figured out the best way to propose to Ken-chan!" "I am not!" "You kinda are bro," "Not you too Bokuto!")

* * *

_Present day_

Bokuto led Akaashi to the restaurant and through the building until they arrived at the place. Everyone was already there and ready for the main event to go down. The room itself was the same outdoor patio where the couple had first met, but a few more tables where added and string lights where added to add a bit more light in the dark evening. 

"Alright, I'm going to take off your blindfold now Keiji okay?"

"Oh thank god, I'm so ready to-"

"Happy anniversary!" The group shouted, which startled Akaashi but soon a smile creeped over his face, he turned to face his boyfriend, "You dork! Did you organize all of this?"

The said boyfriend stood proudly, "Yes, yes I did! I wanted you to have a nice five year anniversary party so I thought it would be fun if we wen't back to the place it all started! And I had to invite some friends. The whole gangs here. Tsukki and Yamaguchi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Kenma and Kuroo, and Daichi and Koushi!" He took Akaashi hand and everyone sat down, "Let's have a nice dinner!"

Dinner flew by for Bokuto because of the one thing on his mind, the proposal. Checked his pocket for the tenth time tonight he felt the ring box in hid pocket. He gazed over at Akaashi, he was laughing at some joke Oikawa had made. He just looked so nice, Akaashi caught his staring, "Whatcha doing Kou?"

"Just admiring the view."

Soon dinner was over and it was Bokuto's time to shine, he stood up, the people who knew gave encouraging looks. Bokuto began to speak.

"So as you all know, you're all here today because I've been lucky enough to have been dating the wonderful Akaashi Keiji for 5 years now. Crazy I know, someone pinch me. This all started on a minecraft server, I unknowingly struck up a friendship with someone who would turn out to be the love of my life. I then applied for the position as a photographer for Keiji and got the job, this is where I first met him, and if it's any consideration, my first thought about him was 'Oh no, he's hot.'" This earned a few laughs from friends and caused Akaashi to go red, "I soon found myself falling for Keiji, not because he was famous or anything, but because I knew that he was an amazing person. And a very good looking one at that. I took Keiji out one day to just hang out, his idea, of course, I'm a disaster when it comes to these things."

"Damn right you are."

"Thank you Kuroo very cool. Well anyways most of you remember me coming back to my dorm absolutely love struck and that was this man's fault." He gestured to the singer, "And I don't think I could have wanted to be anyone else fault. Keiji soon got to meet all of my friends in a fun little game of volleyball. Then we went to dinner and I got my first kiss from him. It was magical. I mean we've had our up's and downs for sure but I don't think I would have ever chosen anyone but Keiji to go through with it. So I have something to say, Keiji come up here." 

Akaashi joined him in front of everyone, facing Bokuto.

"I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to spend my life with you for forever. And I know that sounds sappy but I want to be there with you, through the ups and down, the highs the lows. Wait, that's basically the same thing twice, well you get what I mean. So Keiji, I just have one question for you."

Bokuto got down on one knee and pulled out the ring box.

"Will you marry me?"

Akaashi looked down at the man in front of him with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. Not being able to form the words. He nodded. Bokuto slide the ring on his finger and stood back up. "You're going to be my husband Keiji." Tears started to fill in his own eyes. 

Akaashi nodded again, and then his held his fiance's face a kissed him. Their friends cheered. Akaashi pulled away laughing, "I'm going to be your husband."

"We're going to be married!! Hey hey hey!!! We're gonna be husbands!!!" 

"That we are."

And with that, they kissed once more, through the sounds of there friends cheers, oh, and Oikawa's crying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Oh my gosh! It's done! This fic is really special to me and it means the world that you guys read it! Thank you so much!!
> 
> (also kou totally took keiji's last name, they're Akaashi Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji now and that's on fanon)


End file.
